


Bukan Sekadar Wacana

by revabhipraya



Series: Kuartet Receh [1]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Randomness
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari obrolan grup.





	1. prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

Namaku Megurine Luka, dan aku ini maba―mahasiswa baru keterima.

Yang namanya maba, pasti langsung _hunting_ informasi mengenai calon teman seangkatan dan sejurusannya. Tren gila yang agak konyol itu juga hinggap di dalam kotak keinginanku yang tumben menyesuaikan diri supaya kekinian.

Setengah mati aku menunggu nama grup jurusanku muncul pada layar. Berkali-kali ku- _refresh_ _post_ tersebut, yang tentu saja tidak membuahkan hasil. Terus saja kupantengi layar ponsel mungilku itu sambil berharap-harap cemas. Bagaimana kalau jurusan yang kumasuki mendadak dihapus sehingga grupnya dibubarkan? Atau bagaimana kalau semua calon teman sejurusanku kekurangan secara materi sehingga tidak dapat membeli ponsel? Atau bagaimana kalau orang yang mendata grup angkatan ini dendam terhadap jurusanku sehingga sengaja tidak menulisnya?

Seluruh pemikiran negatif yang tidak logis mampir ke dalam benakku. _Bagaimana ini?_ Otakku terlalu panik untuk berpikir, mulutku juga terlalu panik untuk sekedar menggagu.

Lalu seolah keajaiban, nama grup jurusanku akhirnya muncul.

_Untuk_ join _grup Statistika Universitas Voca, kontak: xxxzatmikxxx._

Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di benakku, ID-nya pakai titik atau tidak?

Oke, salah fokus.

Segera kukontak si ID Zatmik yang rupanya bernama Zatsune Miku―disingkat, toh. Setelah Zatsune Miku itu merespon, tak lama aku sudah berada di dalam obrolan grup angkatan.

"Hoo... jadi ini dia teman-teman seangkatanku," gumamku sambil terus menggeser layar pada ponsel, memerhatikan satu demi satu nama penghuni grup yang bahkan tidak kukenal sama sekali.

"Selamat datang, Luka!" adalah kalimat yang pertama kali kubaca saat membuka kembali ruang obrolan.

Pertanyaan pertama yang terselip di benakku adalah mengapa mereka bisa tahu namaku?

Dan bodohnya aku, lupa sedang menggunakan aplikasi kekinian bernama Layn yang secara otomatis mengekspos nama.

Lagipula, Luka 'kan, memang nama yang kutulis di kolom _display name_.

Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Oke, _skip_. Setelah membaca beberapa ucapan selamat datang dari manusia-manusia asing yang kelak akan menjadi temanku, barulah aku merespon balik.

_**Luka:** Makasih, makasih._

Udah, gitu aja.

Tak lama setelah prosesi basa-basi tidak jelasku bersama penghuni kolot grup ini―mereka yang lebih dulu diterima di jurusan terkait, tiga orang lainnya bergabung ke dalam grup. Sepertiku, mungkin, mereka juga adalah calon-calon mahasiswa yang baru mendapat informasi penerimaan sore ini.

Dan mereka juga sama sepertiku yang mengikuti tren mencari informasi grup angkatan.

Oke, waktunya memasang imej baik hati.

_**Luka:** Selamat datang Miku, Meiko, Rin~_

_**Hatsune Miku:** Makasih, ya._

_**Rin:** Makasiiih!_

_**S. Meiko:** Makasih, hehe. Panggil Mei aja juga boleh, kok._

Dan sudah, aku tidak merespon lagi. Terkadang hobi gemar membacaku ini memang harus disalurkan untuk obrolan grup yang isinya hanya basa-basi _absurd_ tanpa tujuan pasti.

.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengan calon teman seangkatanku memang tidak seajaib yang ditunjukkan komik, tidak seindah yang dikatakan novel, dan tidak sealay yang diperlihatkan televisi.

Pertemuan kami, ya, begitu saja. Selamat datang, hai-hai, dari SMA mana, lalu berakhir membentuk kubu kenyamanan masing-masing.

Tentu saja itu wajar. Kita hidup di dunia nyata, bukan?

Dan karena kita hidup di dunia nyata, kita juga tidak akan tahu siapa yang kelak akan menjadi makna terbesar dalam hidup kita, benar?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooo! Saya datang membawakan MC~
> 
> Sebenarnya saya buat ini sebagai penyembuh wb- mengingat kisah yang ada di sini sebagian besar terjadi di dunia nyata dan memang absurd pun asyik untuk diceritakan, rasanya gak salah juga kalau saya tuangkan ke sini. Isinya bakal absurd memang, makin ke belakang akan makin absurd. Jadi saya harap kalian kuat membaca narasi absurd yang kemungkinan besar ke belakangnya bakal nambah panjang.
> 
> Oh, dan maaf soal judul yang gak nyambung.
> 
> Okey! Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya~ /o/


	2. obrolan dan pertemuan pertama (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua ini berawal dari obrolan grup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari bertanya-tanya tidak jelas di grup sembari mendekatkan diri satu sama lain, akhirnya yang kami semua—kami semua dalam artian mahasiswa baru—tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

Tugas OSPEK.

Bukan OSPEK-nya kok, yang kami tunggu. Setidaknya bagiku, sih.

_**Yowane Haku:** Tugas buat OSPEK udah ada, nih. Cek coba di Tuiter sama Layn._

Menuruti perkataan manusia dengan _display name_ Yowane Haku itu, aku akhirnya membuka kedua aplikasi yang dimaksud. Layn, untungnya, memang selalu kubuka hampir setiap saat, jadi tidak ada masalah saat harus melakukannya untuk mengerjakan tugas yang dipinta. Lain halnya dengan Tuiter.

Tuiter sudah kuhapus dari ponselku. Terpaksa harus kuunduh ulang.

"Ck, memori gak cukup, lagi!" keluhku sambil membuka daftar aplikasi ponsel dan menghapus beberapa yang tidak diperlukan. Masalah utamanya, kalau memori ponselku saja tidak cukup untuk menampung Tuiter, bagaimana aku bisa mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya?

Demi. Mengerjakan. Tugas.

Aku merasa jadi manusia paling rajin sedunia, entah mengapa.

Dengan mengandalkan sisa memori bekas penghapusan data, akhirnya aku berhasil mengunduh Tuiter yang kemudian memunculkan notifikasi " _storage space running out_ " pada ponselku tercinta.

Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa.

Menyesuaikan dengan perkataan Haku, aku membuka akun resmi panitia yang menyediakan daftar barang yang harus dibawa dan dibuat untuk OSPEK nanti. OSPEK di Universitas Voca terbagi menjadi tiga tahap, mulai dari OSPEK Universitas, OSPEK Fakultas, lalu OSPEK Jurusan atau Program Studi—setiap universitas punya nama sendiri untuk menamai ini. Kebetulan di Universitas Voca disebut sebagai jurusan.

Untuk OSPEK Universitas, sebenarnya tidak ada sangsi bagi mereka yang tidak mengikuti. Begini, ada kurang lebih tujuh ribu mahasiswa baru yang di-OSPEK secara serentak di sana. Mana mau panitia melakukan pemeriksaan massa satu demi satu? Hilang seratus orang pun mereka belum tentu tahu, 'kan?

"Botol minum satu liter, alat tulis, buku merah-putih, bekal makan siang..." Aku terus menggeser layar ke bawah, membaca daftar berikutnya yang terpotong akibat keterbatasan layar. Malangnya ponselku yang mungil. "Karton putih dibungkus plastik, tas warna gelap, sepatu hitam dengan tali putih, seragam putih-abu... ini kenapa ribet banget, deh?"

Walau kesal, aku tetap menggeser layar. Masalahnya, mau sekesal apapun aku pada aturan menyulitkan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan ini, aku harus tetap melaksanakannya. Sebagai pribadi yang baik dan akan berguna bagi bangsa dan negara, dong.

Ea.

Oke, _skip_ pameran _absurd_ mengenai diriku sendiri ini.

Omong-omong, kembali ke masalah barang yang harus dibawa untuk OSPEK, aku baru melihat daftar bawaan wajib untuk OSPEK Universitas.

"Jurusan, jurusan, jurusan," gumamku sambil menutup aplikasi Tuiter yang warnanya bernuansa biru-putih, lalu membuka Layn yang didominasi warna hijau. Aku terus menggeser layar hingga menemukan apa yang kucari—untung saja obrolannya belum kuhapus dari daftar.

"Atribut wajib untuk OSPEK..." Aku mengerutkan dahi kala membacanya. Kalian juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau jadi aku. Yah, mungkin. "Buku bentuk sigma, _name tag_ bentuk gamma, buku kumpulan biodata bentuk rho, terus... oh, alas duduk bentuk segi empat belas."

Kujauhkan ponsel dari pandanganku. Pegal juga lama-lama melihat layar terus. Sepertinya mataku sudah terkontaminasi oleh radiasi.

Lalu aku berpikir. Menerawang lebih tepatnya.

_Segi... empat belas.._

Bagaimana cara membuat segi empat belas yang baik dan benar untuk alas duduk? Belum lagi setiap sisi dihiasi oleh segitiga-segitiga menyebalkan yang membuat alas duduk tersebut, kalau dari jauh, terlihat seperti matahari yang sering ada di buku anak TK.

Omong-omong, warna alas duduknya memang kuning dan merah.

"Ukuran!" Seolah disambar petir di siang bolong, aku kembali memfokuskan pandangan terhadap layar ponselku. Apa yang kulihat tadi hanyalah bentuk atribut secara umum, belum ukurannya. Bagaimana kalau ukurannya dibuat seperti...

 _Ting-tong_.

Untuk mendapatkan ukurannya, kita harus mengerjakan soal Matematika terlebih dahulu.

Oh, soal Statistika juga ada, tetapi hanya terbatas pada modus, median, mean, dan pembuatan tabel.

Yah, mana mungkin juga kami disodorkan soal tingkat atas hanya untuk mengerjakan ukuran atribut OSPEK. Panitia juga tidak mau ambil pusing, 'kan?

Coba kerjakan soalnya, ah.

.

Soal pertama:

_180 150 155 160 158 170 167 167 163 155 173 155 155 155 160 160 165 163 170 171_

_Berdasarkan data di atas, buatlah tabel distribusi frekuensi sesuai Aturan Sturgest. Pertanyaannya, berapakah frekuensi kelas kedua?_

.

Mataku harus mengerjap beberapa kali dulu saat melihat soal tersebut.

Tidak susah sih, tetapi menyusahkan...

 _Ke laut aja sono_ , batinku kesal sambil kembali menekan tombol _lock_ pada ponselku. Nanti saja kukerjakan, kalau _mood_ belajarku sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

_Layn~_

Tiba-tiba, ponselku berbunyi tanda notifikasi Layn masuk. Kembali kugeser layar untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padaku pada siang hari begini.

Tumben, maksudnya. Selain Gakupo, biasanya tidak ada yang suka mengirim pesan kepadaku—kecuali kalau ada butuhnya, sih.

 _ **Rin**_.

"Loh? Siapa, ya?" Sebelum membuka pesan tersebut, aku mengerutkan dahi terlebih dulu. Yaaah, benar-benar mengerutkan dahi—secara harfiah. Aku berusaha mengingat dulu manusia dengan _display name_ bernama Rin ini asal-muasalnya dari grup mana.

Barulah aku ingat bahwa dia adalah calon teman satu jurusanku nanti.

_**Rin:** Lukaa~_

_**Luka:** Iyaa?_

_**Rin:** Kamu udah mulai ngerjain soal osjur?_

_**Luka:** Ngerjain mah belum, tapi udah liat. Kenapaa? Kamu udaah?_

_**Rin:** Belum juga sih, tadinya mau ngajak ngerjain bareng-bareng biar nggak mager..._

Oh? Ada yang malas juga rupanya.

_**Luka:** Oh... kebetulan, aku juga mager._

_**Rin:** Sama aja, ya... (dad)_

Aku tergelak pelan. Mengapa aku bisa mengobrol sebegini _random_ -nya dengan orang yang baru kukenal, ya? Dikenalnya tidak elit—lewat dunia maya pula! Untung nantinya akan jadi teman dunia nyata.

_**Luka:** Iya nih, kayaknya nggak bakat ngerjain sekarang, deh... (dad)_

_**Luka:** Omong-omong, nama kamu Rin aja?_

Dalam hati, setelah bertanya seperti itu, aku berharap dia tidak akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban klise seperti "Nggak kok, namaku Rin bukan Rin aja". Jawaban tipikal ini bisa membuatku seketika banting ponsel ke Palung Mariana.

Serius.

_**Rin:** Nggaaak, itu nama pendek._

_**Luka:** Hoo... emang nama lengkapmu apa?_

_**Rin:** Kagamine Rinasyalalasyalili._

_**Luka:**... oke, aku panggil Rin aja kalo gitu._

_**Rin:** Kalo Luka nama lengkapnya apa?_

_**Rin:** Btw, Luka-nya bukan luka secara harfiah, 'kan?_

_**Luka:** Bukan, bukan! Bukan hatiku terluka, bukan!_

_**Rin:** Kenapa contohnya harus itu..._

_**Luka:** Wkwkwk._

_**Luka:** Oh ya, ngejawab yang tadi, nama lengkapku Megurine Luka._

_**Rin:** Hoo... oke, oke. Salam kenal, Luka~_

_**Luka:** Yap, salam kenal juga, Rin..._

_**Luka:** ...asyalalasyalili._

_**Rin:** LOL._

_**Rin:** Salam kenal juga, Luka~_

Selesai mengobrol dengan Rinasyalalasyalili itu, iseng kubuka foto profilnya dan kuperhatikan baik-baik. Hmm... ada dua manusia di sana, yang satunya berkacamata dan bertudung merah, yang satunya tidak. Entah mengapa, walau belum pernah bertemu dan aku tidak berniat menanyakan perihal ini kepada Rin, si tudung merah ini adalah Rin.

Mungkin ini hanya firasatku yang ngawur seperti biasanya.

Ya, sudahlah.

Aku menutup obrolanku dengan Rin, lalu kembali membaca soal ukuran atribut OSPEK. Mungkin aku harus mencoba soal lain, siapa tahu jawabannya lebih mudah.

.

_Soal kedua:_

_(144 + 50 x 2 – 12 : 3) : (3 x 2) = ?_

.

Bisa-bisanya aku tidak melihat soal semudah ini tadi.

"Dasar Luka gak teliti," makiku gemas sambil mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pensil mekanik yang berada di dekatku. Langsung saja kukerjakan soal itu tanpa pikir panjang.

_Layn~_

Lagi, notifikasi Layn di ponselku berbunyi. Grup angkatan rupanya.

_**Utatane Piko:** Ada yang udah mulai ngerjain soal-soal atribut? Gue mau nyamain jawaban._

Senyumku mengembang melihat kalimat itu. Baguslah, ada teman seperjuangan yang, siapa tahu, nanti bisa membantuku mengoreksi jawaban-jawaban yang kudapat.

Yah, walau baru satu soal sih, yang berhasil kukerjakan barusan.

_**K. Lenka:** Belum._

_**HL:** Rajin amat, daah._

_**Meito:** Blm._

_**Kokone:** Beluuum~ kalo ada yang udah mulai, kirim sini, ya. Hehehe~_

_**Luka:** Aku udah mulai._

_**Utatane Piko:** Sip. Samain jawaban ya, Luk._

_**Luka:** Oke._

.

.

.

Dua minggu setelah ajang bagi-bagi ukuran itu adalah waktunya pertemuan pertama kami.

Pertemuan pertama kami—secara langsung, kalau secara maya 'kan, sudah lewat—juga bisa dibilang tidak mengesankan-mengesankan amat. Tentu saja hal yang mempertemukan kami semua adalah satu-satunya hal yang pasti dialami mahasiswa baru sebelum menjadi penguasa kampus.

OSPEK.

Lebih tepatnya, OSPEK Jurusan.

_**HL:** Pokoknya besok kita kumpul di basement balai utama kampus jam 10, ya. Kita bagiin biodata masing-masing._

Sebenarnya aku tidak kenal siapa manusia yang hidup dengan _display name_ HL—yang kuketahui ternyata bernama lengkap Hibiki Lui—ini. Hanya saja, melihat namanya yang begitu mendominasi ruang obrolan hampir setiap hari, rasanya tidak salah juga kalau aku menuruti omongannya. Toh, omongannya juga tidak mengandung kesesatan berarti.

Singkat cerita, kalimat itulah yang membuatku kini berada di depan gedung balai utama kampus.

_**Luka:** Kalian dimana?_

...

Hening.

Belum ada yang membuka obrolan grup rupanya.

Mengapa di saat mendesak seperti ini malah tidak ada yang membaca sama sekali, sih?!

 _Read by 1_.

Mataku spontan membelalak. _Ayo jawab, ayo jawaaab..._

_**Yowane Haku:** Udah di basement, koook. Masuk aja, kita agak di ujung dekat tangga._

Setelah memantapkan hati, aku berjalan perlahan memasuki gedung. Untuk ukuran balai yang seharusnya jarang dipakai kecuali pada jam-jam tertentu, gedung ini termasuk ramai. Hampir aku tidak menuruni tangga menuju _basement_ kalau saja rombongan orang yang melintas di dekatku tidak berpindah tempat.

Aku menuruni tangga, lalu menyadari kejanggalan lain.

Tangga di _basement_ ada...

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

...

 _Sweatdropped_.

"Ini tangga yang manaaa?" gumamku setengah gemas setengah panik sambil kembali mengakses ponsel. Duh, rasanya tidak enak kalau banyak bertanya di grup hanya untuk urusan sepele seperti ini, tapi...

_**Luka:** Kalian dimananya? Tangganya ada empat..._

_**Luka:** Aku pakai blus warna peach._

Sedetik setelah mengirim pesan itu, aku segera merasa tolol sebab saat kupalingkan wajah, dua atau tiga orang dari sebuah lingkaran berisi belasan orang melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Oh, itukah...?

Kuhampiri lingkaran itu sambil menggumamkan kata-kata, "Statistika Voca?"

Mereka mengangguk. "Luka, ya?"

... aku merasa bersalah telah memberi ciri-ciri pakaianku pada mereka.

"Iya, hehe," jawabku canggung sambil memosisikan diri di sela dua orang perempuan yang tidak kukenali. Aku menatap orang yang duduk di samping kananku. "Kamu siapa?"

"Haku," jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tentunya kubalas uluran tangan itu dengan uluran tanganku pula.

"Luka." Aku mengulang namaku sebelum menatap orang yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. "Kalo kamu siapa?"

"Miku," jawabnya dengan senyum. "Hatsune, bukan Zatsune. Hehehe."

"Ooh." Aku menganggukkan kepala sembari membulatkan mulut. "Miku, ya. Aku Luka."

Basa-basi sedikit, sebelum kami membahas alasan utama kami semua berkumpul di tempat ini. Namanya teman baru, pasti butuh berkenalan, bukan?

"Oh." Aku mengalihkan pandang, bermaksud mengedarkannya kepada mereka semua yang ada dalam lingkaran ini. Duh, aku merasa menyesal karena tidak pandai menghapal wajah orang. Aku jadi sedih. "Kalian udah bagi-bagi biodata?"

Semuanya spontan menggeleng.

_Lah?_

"Ya udah, kita bagi-bagi aja sekarang," usulku sambil menghitung jumlah manusia di dalam lingkaran ini. Ada... sebelas orang.

 _Sebelas lembar_ , batinku sambil mengambil setumpuk biodata yang telah kusiapkan dengan sedemikian rupa—kutulis dengan rapi, kutempeli foto dengan indah, bahkan tanda tanganku saja kugarisi dengan niat penuh—lalu memisahkan sebelas lembar teratas. Kuoper kertas-kertas itu kepada Haku. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama ke orang di sebelah kanannya sampai akhirnya, aku kembali mendapat sebelas lembar kertas dengan isi yang berbeda-beda.

"Udah semua, 'kan?" tanyaku setelah menghitung jumlah biodata yang kudapat dengan benar. "Aku... balik duluan, ya? Ditungguin soalnya."

"Hati-hati, Luk," balas mereka setengah serempak. Beberapa di antaranya melambaikan tangan, sedangkan beberapa masih sibuk membuat atribut OSPEK yang masih setengah jadi.

Atributku sih, sudah kuselesaikan semua di rumah. Hehe.

Kembali aku berjalan menyusuri tangga _basement—_ kali ini ke atas—sambil menatap ke depan. Kalau sedang berjalan, tatapanku memang biasa fokus ke depan sehingga seringkali aku tidak melihat batu, jalan menanjak, anak tangga, atau benda-benda sejenis yang dapat membuat kaki terantuk.

Untungnya, saat ini kakiku berhasil melakukan negosiasi dengan anak tangga untuk tidak membuatku terjerembap.

Sesampainya di lantai pertama balai utama kampus, aku berbelok ke arah jalan keluar. Setengah panik karena khawatir tidak dapat mengingat jalan keluar, aku berjalan. Dalam hati merapal berbagai macam doa yang bisa kuingat agar tidak tersesat.

"Permisi."

Tiba-tiba aku dihadang oleh seorang perempuan berkacamata dan berjaket merah.

_Kagamine Rinasyalalasyalili?_

"I-iya?" balasku terbata-bata. Bukan karena takut, aku hanya terkejut karena tadi sedang fokus menghapal jalan keluar dari balai utama.

"Statistika Voca, bukan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Iya..." Lalu kepalaku menunduk sedikit—si tudung merah ini lebih pendek dariku soalnya. "Kamu siapa?"

"Rin..." balasnya. "Luka, 'kan?"

Ternyata firasat kami satu sama lain benar. Hahaha.

"Iya," anggukku. "Ada apa?"

"Tadi yang kumpul Statistika Voca dimana, ya?" tanyanya lagi padaku. Matanya lalu mendelik ke arah perempuan di sebelahnya, yang sepertinya mencari lingkaran Statistika Voca juga sepertiku tadi.

"Oh, ada di situ." Aku membalikkan badan lalu menunjuk ke arah tangga _basement_. "Turun aja, terus lurus. Mereka ada di pojok, agak dekat tangga ujung."

"Tuh, di sana," kata Rin pada perempuan yang sejak tadi tidak bersuara.

"Makasih," respon si perempuan itu sebelum buru-buru berlari menuju tempat yang kumaksud tadi.

"Iya, makasih!" Rin juga mengucapkan itu padaku sebelum berlari menyusul temannya yang tadi.

Siapa ya, perempuan yang tadi itu? Teman angkatanku juga, bukan? _Display name_ -nya di Layn apa, ya? Atau... perempuan yang tadi itu adalah orang yang ada di foto profil Rin? Mereka teman SMA, mungkin?

Memutuskan untuk tidak berpikir lebih panjang lagi demi kesehatan otakku, akhirnya aku pergi.

Dan itulah kisah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Kagamine Rinasyalalasyalili yang kalau dipikir lagi, sama sekali garing dan tidak berkesan. Entah apa yang membuatku bisa tertarik untuk berteman dengannya—dan entah apa yang membuatnya betah berteman denganku.

Omong-omong, ternyata nama Kagamine Rinasyalalasyalili itu ia buat untuk mengerjaiku saja. Nama lengkapnya hanya Kagamine Rin, kok.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya di chapter pertama Bukan Sekadar Wacana! \\(*w*)/
> 
> Untuk chapter-chapter awal (mungkin sampai chapter tiga), saya akan menjelaskan dulu pertemuan awal antara Luka dengan tiga karakter utama lainnya. Satu per satu ya, kalau digabung dalam satu chapter gak akan nyambung masalahnya... secara timeline, waktu pertemuan dengan mereka gak ada yang sama alias kagak ada irisannya. ;v;
> 
> Oh ya, karya ini kemungkinan akan di-update setiap hari Minggu. Kemungkinan loh, ya. Bisa jadi maju, bisa jadi mundur. /heh
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya! /o/


	3. obrolan dan pertemuan pertama (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua ini berawal dari obrolan grup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

Pertemuanku dengan Meiko tidaklah se- _absurd_ pertemuanku dengan Rin. Kami belum pernah mengobrol lewat Layn sebelumnya—aku memang tidak pernah memulai obrolan lebih dulu dengan siapapun, biasanya mereka yang mulai duluan—baik melalui obrolan pribadi maupun grup. Akan tetapi, karena memang pernah beberapa kali melihat namanya muncul di grup, jadilah kurang-lebih namanya sudah familiar dengan telingaku.

Kisah pertemuan pertama kami dimulai saat _open house_ fakultas dan jurusan yang diadakan satu minggu sebelum OSPEK Jurusan dimulai. Pada hari itu, kami semua—mahasiswa baru—beserta orang tua masing-masing diundang oleh universitas untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Yah, mungkin semacam transparansi kurikulum, kegiatan internal, dan sebagainya. Aku juga kurang paham esensi dari acara itu sih, sebenarnya.

Selama acara berlangsung, yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman satu angkatanku—dan aku juga—adalah mengobrol di obrolan grup. Semuanya saling tumpang-tindih berbicara mengenai duduk di barisan belakang, kumpul setelah acara selesai, mengantuk lah, ini lah, itu lah, dan segala-galanya yang bisa dibahas di dalam obrolan grup. Kasarnya sih, mereka tidak begitu menyimak apa yang disampaikan selama _open house—_ aku lebih parah sih, sempat tertidur di tengah penjelasan.

Setelah penyampaian materi _open house_ dari para dosen selesai, para mahasiswa baru diboyong mengelilingi gedung. Kami dikenalkan dengan ruangan-ruangan di dalam gedung kuliah yang akan kami tempati selama kurang lebih tujuh semester ke depan, mulai dari ruang kelas, perpustakaan, laboratorium komputer, hingga ruangan pribadi dosen—yang tentu saja tidak kami masuki semuanya. Secara umum, karena gedungnya memang tidak begitu besar, informasi yang diberikan dapat kuserap dengan cepat. Lagipula, kalau memang lupa, di atas setiap pintu terdapat nama ruangannya, kok.

Sambil berlaku sok sibuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari seseorang yang tidak kuketahui siapa di depan itu, aku memeriksa ponselku kembali.

_**HL:** Habis ini kumpul lagi di basement balai utama kampus buat bagi-bagi biodata, ya._

Masih... saja?

Aku menghela napas lelah sambil kembali meletakkan ponselku di saku. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung pulang ke rumah untuk mengistirahatkan badan dan menyiapkan diri untuk OSPEK Universitas yang akan dimulai dua hari lagi. Yah, walau aku sudah menyediakan waktu untuk berkumpul dan meminta ibuku untuk pulang lebih dulu, tetap saja rasa kesal itu terbit.

_**Luka:** Oke._

Bersamaan dengan terkirimnya pesan satu kata dariku itu, berakhir pula tur singkat pengenalan gedung yang tengah kami jalani.

Segera kami keluar dari gedung, berkumpul sebentar di depan gedung hanya untuk sekadar menyetor nama dan wajah, lalu berjalan bersama ke balai utama kampus. Sedikit informasi, jarak antara gedung kuliah Statistika dengan balai utama itu sekitar satu kilometer—yang sebenarnya tidak begitu membuatmu kelelahan karena kontur jalannya menurun.

Aku berjalan bersama seorang teman yang baru kukenal. Namanya Yuzuki, dan kami mengobrol ala kadarnya seperti kebanyakan manusia yang baru bertemu untuk pertama kali.

"Atribut kamu udah selesai?" tanyaku pada Yuzuki sembari kami berjalan ke bawah.

"Masih ada yang belum, sih," jawabnya diiringi kekehan pelan malu-malu ala maba. "Kalau kamu?"

"Udah, tinggal biodata ini aja," tawaku ringan. Kemudian aku teringat sesuatu yang belum aku tanyakan kepada teman-teman satu angkatanku ini. "Kamu ngekos?"

"Iya, di Vocaladah," jawab Yuzuki sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dekat sih, kalau lewat belakang kampus."

Sambil ia berkata begitu, aku sibuk berpikir bagian mana yang pantas disebut bagian belakang kampus. Sepertinya persepsiku dengan Yuzuki mengenai bagian belakang ini agak berbeda. Atau hanya aku yang berbeda?

"Ooh, gitu," responku seadanya sambil menganggukkan kepala. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus memberi respon apa, atau memperpanjang obrolan dengan pertanyaan apa.

"Kalau Luka, ngekos dimana?" Ia balik bertanya. Syukurlah, perjalananku ke balai utama bersama Yuzuki tidak berakhir dengan keheningan mencekam bak suasana di film horor saat makhluk paling menyeramkan hendak muncul di layar.

"Aku gak ngekos," jawabku sambil menggeleng. "Pulang-pergi. Nggak begitu jauh, kok."

Yuzuki hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Yah, aku juga baru sadar setelah kuliah dua semester, bahwa jarak tujuh belas kilometer itu jauhnya luar biasa. Belum dihitung dengan bonus macet, hujan, banjir, dan tidak ada kendaraan umum saat jam malam telah tiba.

Miris, miris.

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh hingga lima belas menit, kami akhirnya tiba juga di balai utama. Seperti pertemuan pertama waktu itu, kami menggunakan kembali tempat yang persis sama—di pojokan dekat tangga yang tangganya ada empat itu, loh.

Berhubung aku adalah salah satu bagian dari kloter terakhir yang berangkat menuju balai utama, aku harus berdesak-desakkan—dengan Yuzuki tentunya—untuk mencari tempat duduk di dalam lingkaran. Masalahnya, balai utama sedang ramai hari ini. Biasa, maba berkumpul untuk membuat tugas—sama saja seperti kami sih, sebenarnya.

Belum berhasil menemukan tempat duduk yang dirasa nyaman, akhirnya aku terpaksa berdiri untuk sementara waktu. Aku berjalan lebih ke pojok, ke tempat dimana banyak perempuan teman seangkatanku berkumpul. Di sana, rupanya mereka sedang mengerubungi seseorang.

Seseorang... siapa? Teman seangkatanku—kami maksudnya—juga?

Tidak berhasil membunuh rasa penasaran tanpa melihat, akhirnya kuhampiri juga kerumunan itu.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanyaku penasaran. Yah, walau tentu saja dalam kerumunan yang berisik seperti ini, aku yakin sembilan puluh sembilan persen pertanyaanku tadi tidak akan disadari siapapun.

Akhirnya kutemukan pusat kerumunan ini setelah berdesak-desakkan sedikit. Perjalanan dari luar kerumunan hingga pusat kerumunan kurang lebih... yah, satu meter, lah.

Di sana dia duduk, seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan kemeja merah. Ia tengah sibuk memegang beberapa lembar kertas merah jambu di satu tangan—yang langsung kuketahui sebagai biodata OSPEK jurusanku—dan selembar foto ukura cm di tangan yang satunya lagi. Anehnya, dia tidak hanya memegang satu lembar foto, tetapi seplastik kecil foto.

Isi plastik tersebut juga tidak satu atau dua lembar foto, tetapi sembilan puluh lembar foto—kurang lebih jumlahnya segitu, sebab aku juga mencetak sembilan puluh foto untuk sembilan puluh lembar biodata. Satu lembar biodata untuk satu orang anak.

"Hehe, aku belum pasang-pasangin foto buat biodata, nih." Tiba-tiba gadis bersurai coklat itu berbicara. Kata-katanya dihiasi kekehan malu campur kode bantuin-aku-pasangin-foto-dong yang sangat kentara. "Boleh minta tolong pasangin? Nanti langsung ambil buat kalian juga boleh."

... ternyata dia tidak berniat menjadikan permintaan tolong itu sebagai kode.

Memutuskan untuk melaksanakan permintaan tolong yang agak memaksa itu, akhirnya kuambil selembar kertas dan selembar foto. Teman-teman satu angkatanku yang tadi ikut mengerumuni gadis itupun melakukan hal yang sama.

Selesai menempelkan satu foto pada selembar biodata, yang aku yakin tidak memakan waktu hingga satu jam, aku berniat mengambil lembaran lain. Akan tetapi, entah kecepatanku kurang tinggi atau bagaimana, tahu-tahu lembaran biodata gadis itu sudah ditempeli foto semua.

Kuulangi, sudah ditempeli foto semua.

Tanpa ada satupun lembar biodata yang masih kosong tanpa foto.

_Ini..._

Tanpa suara, aku menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Apa benar-benar tidak ada kertas yang masih kosong? Sama sekali? Apa berarti pekerjaanku—dan yang lainnya—sudah selesai?

Kok, nggak asyik...

"Ini, permisi..." Kuputuskan untuk menghampiri manusia _rempong_ berwujud gadis surai coklat yang masih menempeli beberapa lembar biodatanya dengan foto. "Udah selesai? Gak ada lagi?"

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatapku langsung dengan kedua matanya—ralat, ada kacamata yang menghalangi pandangan langsungnya. "Udah? Ya udah, ambil aja biodatanya. Mungkin abis karena yang lain udah pada ngambil kali. Hehe."

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Betapa santainya manusia ini.

"Oke, kalo gitu aku ambil biodatanya," senyumku sambil memasukkan biodata miliknya yang telah kutempeli foto ke dalam plastik biodataku. Kuambil selembar milikku lalu kuserahkan padanya. "Ini, biodataku."

"Oh, oke." Ia menerima kertas tersebut lalu membaca tulisan rapiku—ehem—yang tertera di atasnya. "Megurine Luka, ya? Dipanggilnya apa, nih?"

"Luka aja," balasku ringan. Kuperhatikan kembali biodatanya yang telah kuambil dan kutempeli foto—aku lupa membaca namanya, betapa bodohnya aku—lalu melafalkan namanya perlahan. "Sakine... Meiko?"

Ia mengangguk. "Dipanggil Meiko aja, jangan Sakine. Hehehe."

Menanggapi perkataannya, aku mengangguk. Selanjutnya, kuulurkan tanganku. Hendak bersalaman maksudnya. "Salam kenal ya, Meiko."

Meiko membalas uluran tanganku. "Salam kenal juga, Luka."

Selesai berurusan dengan Meiko dan biodatanya, segera kuambil posisi duduk di dekat tembok. Yah, niat awalnya supaya bisa bersandar, tentu saja. Begitu kulihat ada _spot_ kosong di samping seorang gadis berambut toska, segera saja kuhampiri tempat itu.

"Di sini kosong, 'kan?" tanyaku ragu pada gadis itu sambil dalam hati berharap-harap cemas.

"Oh? Kosong," respon gadis toska itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari selembar kertas merah jambu. Tampaknya dia sedang menulis biodata untuk dibagikan. Yah, mungkin dia memang belum sempat menyelesaikan sembilan puluh biodata untuk dibagikan kepada teman-teman satu angkatan. Aku juga tidak menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, kok.

"Lagi apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tahu. Tidak, aku tidak berniat membantunya menyelesaikan biodata—lagipula, lebih nyaman kalau biodata sendiri ditulis oleh diri sendiri—aku hanya ingin memecah keheningan yang tidak nyaman ini. Aku tidak terbiasa jadi manusia pendiam, terutama jika aku sudah akrab dengan seseorang. Seluruh omongan yang awalnya hanya terlintas di dalam otakku bisa dengan mudahnya keluar dari mulut jika aku sudah merasa nyaman berbincang dengan seseorang.

"Siapa? Aku?" Gadis toska itu—yang tadi sudah mengembalikan fokus kepada kertas—mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arahku. Wajahnya tampak bingung sesaat. Wajah itu baru berubah setelah perkataannya kusambut dengan anggukan. "Oh, aku. Hehe. Lagi nulisin biodata, nih. Ada yang masih belum keisi."

Aku menganggukkan kepala tanpa suara. Kuperhatikan tangannya yang sedang menulis nama pada lembaran kertas tersebut.

_Hatsune Miku_.

Rasanya nama ini pernah kulihat di suatu—

.

" _Luka." Aku mengulang namaku sebelum menatap orang yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. "Kalo kamu siapa?"_

" _Miku," jawabnya dengan senyum. "Hatsune, bukan Zatsune. Hehehe."_

" _Ooh." Aku menganggukkan kepala sembari membulatkan mulut. "Miku, ya. Aku Luka."_

.

—OH!

"Miku? Kita udah pernah ketemu, ya?" tanyaku agak kaget. Pasalnya, aku tidak ingat pernah melihat wajah gadis ini pada pertemuan pertama angkatan kami untuk berbagi biodata tempo hari.

Gadis toska itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dengan dahi dikerutkan, ia menoleh ke arahku. "Kukira tadi Luka inget aku siapa, makanya aku gak nanya-nanya lagi."

... aku ini benar-benar payah.

"Kita ketemunya waktu... bagiin biodata yang pertama kali itu, ya?" tanyaku agak ragu. Khawatir salah, malu yang kutanggung jauh lebih besar nantinya. "Di sini juga, 'kan? Atau aku salah?"

"Bener, kok." Miku merespon sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tampaknya ia juga heran dengan tingkat kepikunanku yang kelewat tinggi perihal wajah seseorang yang baru dikenal. "Emangnya Luka gak inget?"

Duh, maafkan ingatanku yang buruk masalah mengingat wajah, deh.

"Samar-samar ingetnya," jawabku sambil ber-hehe ria diiringi garukan tangan pada kepala. "Maaf ya, aku gak gampang inget wajah orang kalau baru kenalan. Harus ngobrol lama dulu baru bisa inget. Hehe."

"Oh..." Miku melantunkan tawa kecil. "Ya udah, kalo gitu kita ngobrol aja supaya kamu inget, ya."

Aku ikut tertawa. "Boleh juga usulnya."

"Tapi aku sambil nulis biodata, gak apa-apa, ya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Santai aja, kok. Oh ya, Miku ngekos dimana?"

Pertanyaan standar, sih. Anehnya, setiap ditanya dimana tempat kos manusia yang bersangkutan, biasanya mereka akan langsung menjawab nama daerahnya. Aku ini semacam merasa seperti cenayang karena secara tidak langsung tahu bahwa mereka tidak pulang-pergi ke rumahnya—seperti aku. Di sisi lain, aku juga merasa tidak punya teman senasib seperjuangan yang sama-sama memperjuangkan rumah berjarak tujuh belas kilometer dari kampus.

Duh, malah jadi curcol.

"Aku nggak ngekos," tandas Miku tanpa menoleh.

Aku sudah siap-siap ingin berbahagia. Ini artinya aku punya teman senasib seperjuangan yang mengandalkan angkutan umum dan angkutan pribadi—saat ini aku belum mendapat izin mengendarai sendiri dari orang tuaku, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menggunakan opsi pertama—untuk mencapai rumah, 'kan? Benar, 'kan?!

Baru saja aku akan merespon, "Kamu pu—"

"Aku tinggal di asrama."

... tinggal di asrama.

... di asrama.

... asrama.

ASRAMA.

_Kokoro ini poteq, Mz._

"Oh," balasku dengan nada miris yang disembunyikan. Cukup aku, hatiku, dan Tuhan yang tahu kalau di situ aku merasa sedih. "Asrama, ya... asrama yang mana? Yang di dekat gedung UKM?"

Satu-satunya alasan yang dapat menjelaskan perkataanku soal asrama dekat gedung UKM adalah... karena hanya itu gedung Asrama Voca yang kuketahui.

Serius.

"Bukan, yang di atas," jawab Miku, lagi-lagi tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. "Asrama 3."

"Oh, Asrama 3 Voca?" ulangku, berusaha memperjelas maksud dari perkataan Miku. "Kalau Asrama 3 Voca _mah_ , yang di bawah, 'kan? Aku pernah ke sana soalnya."

"Bukan, bukan. Nama gedung asramaku _mah_ , Asrama 3, gak pake Voca."

... hanya beda di keberadaan nama kampus pada namanya, lalu kenapa?

"Emangnya beda ya, Asrama 3 Voca sama Asrama 3 aja?" tanyaku lagi. Kukira, nomor setiap gedung itu berbeda—biasanya juga begitu, 'kan?—sehingga menyebut Asrama 3 Voca dan Asrama 3 sama saja menurutku. Dalam penafsiranku yang sok tahu, Asrama 3 Voca berarti gedung asrama ketiga yang berada di Universitas Voca. Begitu, 'kan?

"Beda, tapi gak tau bedanya dimana." Miku terkekeh mengakhiri jawabannya.

_Lah?_

Aku tergelak mendengar jawaban Miku. "Seriusan gak tau? Berarti kita harus keliling kampus lagi buat nyari tau."

Kami lalu tergelak bersama.

Dan... yah, itulah kisah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Meiko dan Miku. Yah, kami memang pernah sekadar berkata hai-hai sebelumnya, tetapi pertemuan yang disertai dengan obrolan panjang dan perkenalan diri baru kali ini kami lakukan. Tidak se- _absurd_ pertemuanku dengan Rin, memang, karena kebetulan kami sedang berada di satu forum yang... yah, namanya forum, pasti mengharuskan adanya interaksi, bukan?

Asal kalian tahu, tingkat absurditas kami pada awal pertemuan ini belum menginjak level satu.

Yah, kami memang masih terlihat—ralat, terbaca—seperti mahasiswi normal, bukan?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... entah kenapa chapter ini rasanya kurang sentuhan humor yang greget. (?)
> 
> Sebenernya agak susah menceritakan kisah Luka dengan Meiko juga Luka dengan Miku, soalnya saya agak lupa alur aslinya /heh/ jadi ini dibuat dengan cerita yang agak dikarang-karang sedikit.
> 
> Tapi tenang, Luka akan tetap lebay sampai akhir hayatnya, kok. /heh
> 
> Okee, mungkin segitu dulu aja cuap-cuap saya kali ini. Ditunggu review-nya! :'D


	4. Bu Lola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua ini berawal dari obrolan grup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

_**Yowane Haku:** Besok jangan lupa kumpul di gedung stat jam setengah 8 ya, guys. Jangan ngaret._

"Haaah..." Aku mendongakkan kepalaku sembari menghela napas panjang nan lelah. Iya, lelah. Mendengar "kumpul di gedung" saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuhku lelah seperti orang yang baru saja berolahraga enam jam nonstop.

Ralat, khusus aku sih, berolahraga satu jam nonstop juga lelahnya sudah setengah mati—sebelas-dua belas dengan ikan yang mendadak nyasar ke daratan begitulah.

Kembali ke cerita, besok adalah hari pertama OSPEK jurusanku dimulai. Oke, ralat sedikit, sebenarnya besok hanya pematerian kampus secara umum yang akan disampaikan oleh calon-calon dosenku kelak. Ada pematerian tentang etika, cara presentasi yang baik dan benar, kedaerahan, dan sebagainya.

Mari kita lewatkan saja segala macam pematerian yang ada sebab aku sendiri tidak yakin dapat menceritakannya kembali dengan jelas. Intinya, para dosen memberikan materi seputar etika yang kurang-lebih harus kami terapkan tidak hanya kepada kakak tingkat dan dosen tetapi juga orang lain, lalu bagaimana cara membuat dan menyampaikan presentasi dengan baik, serta kosakata apa yang biasanya digunakan untuk bercengkerama dengan lingkungan sekitar kampus.

Sederhana dan terdengar tidak begitu penting, tetapi kini jadi salah satu muatan yang wajib diberikan kepada mahasiswa baru—bahkan ada desas-desus kalau tahun depan pengajaran etika seperti ini akan dijadikan salah satu mata kuliah wajib.

Lalu, sesi pematerian ditutup oleh rentetan kata dari dosen bidang kemahasiswaan yang—dari tutur katanya—sangat memihak mahasiswa baru.

Dia berjalan memasuki aula dengan santai dan wajah tanpa beban—hebat juga bisa begitu. Beliau menduduki salah satu kursi yang ada di depan, mengambil sebuah mikrofon yang berfungsi, lalu mulai berbicara.

"Selamat siang, semuanya. Saya ucapkan selamat datang di kampus," ujarnya dengan lantang, tetapi tetap bernada keibuan yang sukses menarik hati para mahasiswa baru—termasuk aku. "Besok kalian OSPEK Fakultas, ya?"

_Oh. Iya. Nyaris saja aku lupa._

"Iyaaa..." koor kami serempak. Memang dasar mahasiswa baru, mudah sekali disetir pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hanya dapat dijawab dengan satu kata.

"Jam berapa disuruh kumpul?" tanya beliau lagi, kali ini dengan nada agak sedikit menantang. Sepertinya dosen yang satu ini suka memberontak, boleh juga.

"Jam lima, Buu..." Lagi-lagi kami menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kompak. Mungkin kekompakan kami akan membuat kalian semua ragu bahwa kami baru saja berkenalan kurang lebih dua minggu.

"Jam lima? Lima pagi?" Beliau mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan jawaban yang kami lantunkan. "Emang acaranya mulai jam berapa?"

Jawaban simpang-siur mulai terdengar dari berbagai penjuru kursi, membuat aula jadi riuh. Yah, namanya mahasiswa baru, siapa yang benar-benar tahu jadwal susunan panitia? Mana kami tahu pula acaranya mulai jam berapa kalau panitia hanya meminta kami untuk datang pukul sekian? Memangnya kami ini apa? Cenayang?

Sang dosen yang tampak menyadari ketidaktahuan kami kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu masuk aula. Melihat sesosok kakak tingkat yang—mungkin—berkasak-kusuk sendiri dengan temannya di sebelah, beliau lalu memanggilnya. "Kamu! Sini."

Dan kakak itu tidak kuasa membantah kuasa dosen, bukan?

Kakak itu menghampiri dosen tersebut, duduk di sampingnya, lalu memasang senyum ya-gusti-ibu-saya-salah-apa.

"Iya, Bu?" bisik kakak itu—setidaknya itulah yang dapat kutangkap dari gerak-gerik mulutnya.

"Besok OSPEK mulai jam berapa?" tanya sang dosen, masih dengan nada menantang yang sama—dan jelas-jelas seram bagi mahasiswa, utamanya bagi panitia OSPEK itu sendiri.

"Jam tujuh, Bu." Kakak itu menjawab dengan suara lirih—dan takut. Aku jadi merasa kasihan terhadapnya. Siapa yang tahu kalau menjawab pertanyaan dosen mungkin berakibat fatal terhadap posisinya sebagai panitia?

"Oke." Dosen itu kembali menghadap kami, mahasiswa baru. "Jadi besok kalian datangnya setengah tujuh aja, oke? Terus, kalau misalnya ada yang nanya kenapa kalian telat, kalian jawab aja disuruh Bu Lola dari Statistika. Ngerti, ya?"

"Iya, Bu..." Hanya itu yang bisa kami jadikan sebagai respon paling meyakinkan. Mau bagaimana lagi? Titah dosen itu segalanya—setidaknya untuk sekarang ini itulah yang kupikirkan.

"Oh, satu lagi!" Dosen bernama Lola itu mengangkat tangannya. "Kalian kalau ada kakak tingkatnya yang nggak senyum, jutek gitu ke kalian, coba bales dengan bilang 'Kak, senyum, dong'. Oke?"

Nah, kata-kata ini hanya kami respon dengan tawa. Bukan tawa bahagia atau merasa lucu, melainkan tawa ngenes dan takut.

 _Ya kali, Bu,_ batinku miris.

"Nggak berani, ya? Harus berani, dong!" Ibu itu mengangkat tangan ala-ala pahlawan pejuang kemerdekaan dengan santainya. Yah, beliau sih, mungkin berani. "Atau gini deh, kalau besok ada yang bertingkah macam-macam sama kalian, laporin ke saya. Nih, catat nomor saya."

Beliau menyebutkan nomor ponselnya dengan lancar, diikuti kami yang mencatatnya di ponsel masing-masing—terlalu malas mengeluarkan alat tulis dan kertas.

"Jadi, kalau ada yang macam-macam sama kalian, langsung _chat_ saya di Watsep, ya. Kalian boleh bawa HP, 'kan?"

Lagi, kami menjawab dengan kompak, "Nggaaak..."

"Loh?" Ibu itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa gak boleh bawa HP? 'Kan, kalian butuh buat komunikasi!"

Mana bisa kami menjawab?

"Udah, bawa aja HP-nya!" Kembali Bu Lola memerintah dengan santainya. "Asal jangan dipake selama kegiatan. Paham, ya? Kalau ada apa-apa, langsung kontak saya. Bilang aja izin ke toilet, nanti di sana _chat_ saya langsung."

Kembali kami mengiyakan perkataan tersebut dengan kompak.

Walau pada kenyataannya, aku juga tidak berminat—pun berniat—melakukan perintah Bu Lola. Ini hanya OSPEK Fakultas, loooh. Memangnya akan seseram apa? Panitia yang jumlahnya hanya sekian persen dari jumlah mahasiswa baru juga tidak akan sanggup memarahi satu demi satu anak yang membuat kesalahan. Beda lagi ceritanya kalau kami sudah tiba di OSPEK Jurusan nanti.

Selesai dengan acara hari itu, kami segera kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing. Sebagian besar temanku yang tentunya anak kost, kembali ke kost masing-masing, sementara aku kembali ke rumah.

Rumah yang... _cukup_ jauh.

Aku tiba di rumah saat langit telah berangsur-angsur gelap. Perjalanan dari kampus ke rumah dengan lalu lintas yang tidak lancar memang selalu melelahkan. Di saat aku bisa mencapai rumah dalam waktu empat puluh menit, macet mengubahnya menjadi dua hingga tiga kali lipat.

Terima kasih loh, Macet.

Setelah membereskan diri seperti manusia pada umumnya—mandi, makan, dan merapikan barang untuk keesokan hari—aku merebahkan diri di atas sofa dan memeriksa ponselku. Malam ini panitia OSPEK Fakultas akan membagi kelompok peserta. Kalau aku tidak salah, dari lima ratus mahasiswa baru, kami akan dibagi menjadi dua puluh dua kelompok kecil.

Sambil menunggu pengumuman kelompok, aku membuka obrolan grup angkatanku yang seperti biasa, membahas mengenai tugas OSPEK yang belum lengkap ataupun belum selesai―ada yang lebih parah bahkan, belum memulai.

_**HL:** Soal nomor 8 jadi jawabannya apaan, dah?_

_**K. Lenka:** Cek notes aja, deh._

_**Kokone:** 15, bukaaan? Takut salah..._

_**Utatane Piko:** 15._

_**HL:** Sip, makasih, Pik._

_**Meito:** Nomor 15 apaan jawabannya?_

_**Rintooo:** Ada yang belum kebagian biodata gue?_

_**Rin:** Ada yang belum kebagian biodata gue? (2)_

_**S. Meiko:** Ada yang belum kebagian biodata gue? (3)_

_**Luka:** Ada yang belum kebagian biodata gue? (999+)_

_**Meito:** Kacang mahal, yak._

_**Hatsune Miku:** 18, Meito._

_**Meito:** Cuma Miku yang ngertiin gua._

_**HL:** Liat notes aja kan bisa lu, To._

_**K. Lenka:** Kamu juga sama aja, Lui._

_**Miku (Zatsune):** Nanya dong, ngelapisin karpet osjurnya gimana, ya?_

_**Luka:** Kalo aku dibungkus total dulu, terus pinggirannya dipotong nyesuaiin bentuk._

_**Rin:** Aku juga._

_**HL:** HL sent a photo._

_**HL:** Bungkus aja semuanya, gak usah pake gunting-gunting lagi._

_**HL:** Hahaha._

_**Hatsune Miku:** Males banget si Lui. Wkwkwk._

_**HL:** Yang penting dikerjain, dah._

_**Suzune Ring:** Itu plastiknya Lui kenapa ada titik-titiknya?_

_**HL:** Aku pake plastik motif, Ring._

_**Suzune Ring:** Emangnya boleh?_

_**Utatane Piko:** Gue juga gitu, kok._

_**Yowane Haku:** Woy, kelompok osfak udah dibagiin. Cek Layn MB, deh._

_For your information_ , Osfak adalah singkatan dari OSPEK Fakultas—padahal OSPEK juga sudah merupakan singkatan—sementara MB adalah singkatan dari MIPA Bersama, nama OSPEK Fakultas kami. Program Studi Statistika di Universitas Voca memang masih dibawahi Fakultas MIPA—doakan saja suatu saat program studi kami akan membentuk fakultas sendiri.

Menuruti perkataan Haku yang paling _update_ tentang semua hal terkait OSPEK, akhirnya aku memeriksa akun resmi MIPA Bersama di Layn. Benar rupanya, kelompok kami untuk besok sudah dibagikan. Katanya sih, kelompok ini akan menjadi kelompok tetap sampai nanti OSPEK Fakultas yang kedua berakhir. Ada yang bilang juga bahwa OSPEK Fakultas yang kedua itu masih tiga bulan lagi.

Lama juga, ya...

Aku memainkan jemariku di atas layar ponsel, membuka tautan yang terdapat pada salah satu _post_ milik akun MIPA Bersama, lalu mulai menggeser layar ponselku perlahan. Aku harus mencari namaku di dalam daftar yang memuat lima ratus nama mahasiswa. Sekalian mabuk, deh.

Untungnya, panitia MB ini baik sekali. Tidak hanya menuliskan nama kami pada daftar kelompok, mereka juga menuliskan Nomor Pokok Mahasiswa (NPM) kami, program studi yang kami tempati, juga nomor ponsel kami masing-masing—yang terakhir ini aku agak kurang setuju karena ini sama saja dengan menyebar privasi. Untungnya lagi, setiap program studi diberi warna yang berbeda. Statistika diberi warna biru muda, jadi aku hanya perlu mencari namaku pada kolom berwarna biru muda yang ada.

"Untung gak perlu nyari satu-satu," gumamku sambil terus menggeser layar. Aku sudah tiba di halaman kelima, yaitu daftar anggota kelompok lima, tetapi masih belum menemukan namaku.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, biasanya firasat buruk akan menghampiriku. Bukan, aku tidak berpikir bahwa namaku tidak terdaftar—asal tahu saja, aku sudah wawancara tahu. Aku berpikir bahwa... namaku mungkin berada di kelompok terakhir sehingga usahaku mencari dari nomor satu akan percuma.

Walau pemikiranku seperti itu, aku terus saja mencari secara urut. Kekhawatiran namaku terlewat lebih besar rupanya daripada rasa lelahku menggeser layar terus-menerus tanpa henti.

Akhirnya ketika mataku menangkap tulisan "Kelompok 21" (dari dua puluh dua kelompok)...

_**Statistika: Utatane Piko, Sakine Meiko, Kagamine Rin, Kasane Teto, Megurine Luka.** _

Seketika aku bersorak girang... dalam hati.

Cepat-cepat kubuka obrolan grup angkatan, lalu mengetikkan rasa senangku di sana.

_**Luka:** Piko, Meiko, Rin, Teto, kita sekelompok buat besoook. Yeaaay~_

_**Rin:** Asyiiik~_

_**S. Meiko:** Oh iyaa? Aku mau liat juga, aah._

_**HL:** Ada yang nemu nama aku, nggak?_

_**Utatane Piko:** Kelompok berapa, Luk?_

_**Luka:** 21, Pik._

_**Luka:** Btw, aku gak merhatiin namamu, Lui. Selamat mencari aja, deh~_

Merasa lega karena telah menemukan namaku terdaftar, aku menutup ponselku. Mungkin menyiapkan barang-barang untuk dibawa dan digunakan besok harus kulakukan sekarang juga. Masalah utamanya, aku ini rajin. Rajin bangun kesiangan maksudnya.

Maka aku bangkit, berusaha melawan rasa malas yang selalu melanda saat aku sudah merebahkan badan. Sepertinya kebiasaan burukku yang satu ini benar-benar harus diberikan perawatan khusus, deh. Ada tidak sih, terapi anti mager—malas gerak? Kalau ada, sepertinya pengusahanya akan kaya raya dalam sekejap.

Omong-omong soal menyiapkan barang, aku jadi ingat kalau aku belum membaca daftar barang yang wajib dibawa besok dari akun Layn MB.

Kembali kubuka ponselku. Akan tetapi, bukan _lockscreen_ bergambar gitar coklat yang kulihat di sana.

Gelap, layar ponselku sepenuhnya gelap.

"Kenapa, nih?!" Panik, aku buru-buru menekan tombol _on/off_ yang terletak di pinggir kanannya. Kalau ponsel ini benar-benar rusak pada saat genting menjelang OSPEK seperti ini, aku harap ibu tidak akan marah jika aku meminta ponsel baru mendadak.

"Jangan rusak, jangan rusak, jangan rusak," gumamku cepat sambil memegang ponsel dengan tangan kiri, lalu memaksa menekan tombol _on/off_ -nya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan. Aku menggigit bibir bagian bawah, panik setengah mati.

Sebenarnya ini hanya masalah ponsel yang membuatku terlihat berlebihan, tetapi serius, aku ketakutan setengah mati sampai lupa bahwa niat awalku membuka ponsel adalah untuk melihat daftar barang bawaan MIPA Bersama.

Satu atau dua menit setelah usahaku itu, tiba-tiba layar ponselku kembali menyala.

Kuulangi, kembali menyala, Kawan!

Wajahku seketika berubah sumringah—senang tingkat maksimal. Untung saja ponselku tidak rusak di saat segenting ini! Untung!

Anehnya, sesaat setelah merek ponselku muncul di layar, kegelapan kembali menguasai. Layar ponselku gelap, lagi, tanpa alasan yang jelas dan terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Apa..." Bola mataku bergeser, memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap sebuah benda hitam panjang yang tergeletak di atas meja. Hanya ada satu benda itu, tidak ada yang lain lagi.

 _Charger_ ponsel.

" _Lowbat_?" gumamku heran sambil mengambil _charger_ tersebut. Buru-buru kupasang pada steker terdekat sebelum ponselku mogok menyala lagi.

Begitu _charger_ dan steker terhubung, layar ponselku langsung menyala terang.

Ternyata... dia kehabisan baterai.

HANYA KEHABISAN BATERAI.

Aku menghela napas keras. Akhirnya kutinggalkan ponselku itu untuk sementara sambil aku menyiapkan barang yang kira-kira harus dibawa besok.

Dan dengan ini, aku menyatakan aksi pundung (sementara) kepada ponselku tercinta!

Pundungnya hanya sampai aku selesai membereskan tasku dengan barang-barang wajib dibawa besok, kok. Lagipula, aku juga masih harus memeriksa daftar barang bawaan wajib dari ponsel, 'kan?

Tenang, Ponsel, aku padamu selalu.

Selamanya kalau perlu.

Sampai kamu rusak... dengan sendirinya.

Baiklah, aku mulai melantur. Aku harus menyiapkan barang-barang sekarang atau besok pagi aku akan terlambat berangkat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang bagian akhir HP abis batre itu lebay aja, kok. Seperti yang udah saya bilang sebelumnya, Luka bakal tetap lebay sampai fanfik ini statusnya berubah menjadi complete. Bahkan mungkin di spin-off yang bakal saya bikin entah kapan juga dia bakal muncul dengan narasi lebaynya yang biasa. :3
> 
> Dan ini sengaja dipotong di bagian beres-beres, ya. Rasanya penjabaran beres-beres gak perlu dijelaskan, yak? Chapter berikutnya langsung masuk ke masa OSPEK, masa-masa dimana maba itu tertindas dan humor dalam fanfik ini akan beralih menjadi tragedy. /JANGAN
> 
> Oke, mungkin sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya! Ditunggu komentarnya semuaa~ xD


	5. ospek fakultas (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua ini berawal dari obrolan grup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari OSPEK Fakultas pertama dalam hidupku. Ea.

Tentu saja yang pertama—ini kan, pertama kalinya aku menjadi mahasiswa.

Walau sudah diwanti-wanti sepihak oleh dosen kemahasiswaan jurusanku, tetap saja aku merasa berdosa jika datang tidak sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah ditetapkan oleh panitia. Maksudku, mereka mengatur jadwal karena suatu alasan, loooh. Setidaknya hargailah usaha mereka dengan datang tepat waktu dan turut kepada perkataan mereka. Itu saja, kok. Mudah, bukan?

Setidaknya, itulah yang kujadikan sebagai prinsip. Hargai panitia, sederhana, 'kan?

Singkat cerita, aku datang ke kampus saat langit masih berwarna biru gelap—matahari masih dalam perjalanan menuju terbit. Ibuku mengantarku sampai gerbang depan kampus, lalu aku turun dan menghampiri seorang panitia berjas almamater yang memegang papan kayu bertuliskan "FMIPA".

Nah, itu pasti panitia OSPEK fakultasku.

"Permisi, Kak," ucapku sambil menundukkan badan sedikit. Isi otakku boleh apatis soal segala macam hal yang berkaitan dengan OSPEK, tetapi sopan santun harus tetap jalan, benar?

"MIPA, bukan?" balas kakak itu sambil menatapku. Yah, entah benar-benar menatapku atau hanya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arahku, sih. Masalahnya, idak ada penerangan di sekitar sana. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajah kakak itu dengan jelas. Ada untungnya juga, sih. Aku lebih khawatir kakak itu tidak berwajah masalahnya.

"Iya, Kak," anggukku walau sangsi sang kakak dapat melihatnya.

"Langsung ikuti barisan yang di sebelah sana aja, ya," ucap kakak itu sambil menunjuk sebuah kerumunan manusia berpakaian sama denganku; kemeja putih, celana dan rok abu-abu, sepatu hitam, serta topi SMA—tidak semuanya menggunakan atribut yang satu ini.

Tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata, segera kulangkahkan kaki menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Aku duduk di barisan perempuan, paling belakang karena aku baru saja tiba. Kulihat belum banyak orang ada di sini, mungkin hanya ada empat puluh atau lima puluh orang—total mahasiswa baru fakultas kami sekitar tujuh ratus orang, loh. Aku curiga teman-teman seangkatanku benar-benar melaksanakan perintah Bu Lola kemarin. Ketidakhadiran mereka saat ini saja sudah mengurangi seperdelapan mahasiswa baru fakultas!

Aku terus menunggu di tempat tadi sambil duduk dan sesekali memeriksa ponsel—sebenarnya tidak boleh, tetapi apa daya aku ingin melakukannya. Beberapa kali kakak panitia yang berjaga di depan merapikan barisan kami karena mahasiswa baru yang datang semakin banyak dan tempatnya semakin tidak muat. Akhirnya saat langit berangsur-angsur terang, kami digiring menuju tempat lain, lalu didudukkan sesuai kelompok OSPEK masing-masing.

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat sosok Rin di barisanku.

"Loh, kamu udah dateng?" tanyaku sambil berbisik, khawatir ketahuan panitia yang memerintahkan kami untuk diam soalnya. "Nggak dateng siang kayak kata Bu Lola kemarin?"

"Iya, nggak enak soalnya kalo dateng siang," balasnya juga dengan suara pelan. Hoo... rupanya dia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku. Baguslah, setidaknya aku punya teman seperjuangan. "Ibunya emang bilang nggak apa-apa sih, tapi kasihan panitianya kalo kita dateng telat."

Aku setuju dengan pendapat ini.

"Betul, tuh," sahutku sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, Teto, Meiko sama Piko mana, ya? Telat kayaknya?"

Rin memasang tampang di-situ-kadang-saya-merasa-sedih lalu merespon, "Kayaknya sih, iya."

"Sengaja telat kayak yang dibilangin si ibu kemarin?" Aku menambahkan sambil berusaha menahan tawa. Sepertinya Teto, Meiko, dan Piko ini—utamanya Meiko—dari gelagatnya adalah tipikal manusia yang... hobi datang mepet. Contoh sederhananya, jika diminta datang pukul tujuh, mereka akan berangkat sepuluh menit sebelumnya tanpa memedulikan seberapa jauh tempat mereka berada kala itu.

Pada akhirnya kuketahui, sifat Meiko memang benar seperti dugaan awalku. Dasar manusia hobi datang mepet.

Rin membalas perkataanku dengan anggukan. "Ya udahlah, nanti juga ketemu di atas."

Aku mengiyakan ucapannya sekaligus mengakhiri obrolan kami pagi hari itu. Setengah cemas, aku masih mengharapkan tiga orang yang tadi kusebut tiba-tiba muncul tepat waktu. Sekali lagi aku tegaskan, walau Bu Lola sudah mewanti-wanti kami untuk datang menjelang jam tujuh alias waktu acara dimulai, tetap saja kita harus menghargai panitia sebagai penyelenggara acara tersebut. Bu Lola mungkin benar, tidak ada gunanya kita datang saat langit masih gelap jika acara memang dimulai satu jam setelah matahari terbit, tetapi ada orang yang berusaha datang lebih pagi untuk mengondisikan kami di bawah kegelapan itu, loh. Saat kami harus berkumpul pukul lima pagi, tentunya panitia harus datang lebih awal, bukan? Bahkan bukannya tidak mungkin jika di antara mereka ada yang sampai menginap di kampus demi menyambut kedatangan kami.

Yah, setidaknya jika kita memang tidak bisa menjadi orang yang menyukai kegiatan-kegiatan wajib di kampus semacam OSPEK yang tengah kujalani sekarang, jadilah orang yang dapat menghargai waktu dan tenaga orang lain. Utamanya, mereka yang menyediakan waktu dan tenaga untuk melayanimu.

Oke, pembahasan di dalam otakku jadi begini melantur. Pokoknya, asalkan kalian menangkap inti dari perkataanku barusan, aku akan batal merasa bodoh karena hobi membahas semua hal hingga ke akarnya. Begitu saja.

Baiklah, kita kembali ke cerita.

Sambil berngantuk-ngantuk ria, seorang panitia laki-laki datang menghampiriku. Dia menyodorkan selembar kertas lalu berkata, "Absen dulu, ya."

_Oh, absen_. Segera kuterima kertas itu lalu kucari nama lengkapku di daftarnya. "Paraf aja gak apa-apa, Kak?"

"Iya, gak apa-apa," balasnya sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya. "Udah dapat pita medik, belum?"

_For your information_ , pita medik adalah pita penanda kesehatan yang harus dipakai mahasiswa baru selama kegiatan OSPEK berlangsung. Biasanya, warna pita dibedakan untuk membagi mahasiswa baru ke dalam tiga kelompok medik, yaitu tidak memiliki penyakit berat, memiliki penyakit yang cukup berat, serta memiliki penyakit berat. Warna pitanya, biasanya, biru untuk kelompok pertama, kuning untuk kelompok kedua, serta merah untuk kelompok ketiga. Nantinya pun posisi duduk juga akan diatur berdasarkan warna pita tersebut. Biru di depan, kuning di tengah, sedangkan merah di belakang.

"Belum, Kak," jawabku setelah selesai mengisi daftar presensi yang tadi diberikan si kakak panitia. "Tapi saya udah bawa sendiri."

"Oke kalo gitu." Kakak itu mengangguk sambil mengambil kembali daftar presensi yang tadi ia berikan padaku. "Udah sarapan belum?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Udah, Kak."

"Oke. Sekarang, tutup mata dan telinga kamu, ya."

Aku mengiyakan dan segera melakukan apa yang dipinta kakak tadi. Selesai berurusan denganku, dapat kurasakan kakak itu berjalan ke arah orang yang duduk di belakangku—aku tidak tahu dia siapa, pokoknya bukan dari jurusan yang sama denganku. Dia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang diajukan padaku. Prosedur standar mungkin, ya.

"BUKA MATA DAN TELINGA KALIAN!"

Tersentak, aku segera melakukan apa yang diserukan barusan. Apa itu tadi? Ada ledakan? Ada bom? Atau ada granat?

"SEMUANYA BERDIRI!"

"BERDIRI!"

"YANG CEPAT, DONG!"

Cepat-cepat aku bangkit dari dudukku yang sudah nyaman—kalian pasti tahu betapa tidak nyamannya duduk di atas aspal—lalu memfokuskan diri ke arah orang yang berteriak di depan itu. Sepertinya itu panitia bagian Komisi Kedisiplinan atau Tata Tertib atau apalah nama sejenisnya yang berteriak barusan. _Drama OSPEK akan dimulai tidak lama lagi_ , begitu pikirku saat mendengar kerusuhan mendadak yang diakibatkan kakak-kakak panitia tersebut.

"Saya adalah komandan ruangan hari ini!" seru kakak yang ada di depan itu sambil berjalan bolak-balik ke kanan dan kiri. Dalam hati, hal yang kuperhatikan justru kata "komandan ruangan" yang dilontarkannya barusan. Kami kan, berada di lapangan, mengapa dia mengklaim dirinya sendiri sebagai komandan ruangan alias danru? Seharusnya komandan lapangan—danlap, ya?

Oke, _skip_ kerecehan tiada akhir ini.

"Semua mata ada pada saya!" Lagi, Danru berseru. "Semua fokus ada pada saya!"

Sebenarnya aku nyaris salah fokus lagi mendengar kalimat yang pertama. Itu loh, bagian "semua mata ada pada saya" yang menurutku tingkat ambiguitasnya tinggi. Bagaimana kalau ada mahasiswa baru yang agak lambat daya tangkapnya tiba-tiba menghampiri Danru lalu berkata, "Kak, saya nggak bisa ngelepas mata saya dari muka. Gimana caranya saya bisa ngasih mata saya ke Kakak? Tadi Kakak bilang, semua mata ada pada Kakak, 'kan?"

Agak salah sebenarnya membiarkanku berlama-lama mendengarkan kalimat ambigu semacam ini. Bisa-bisa otakku mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti barusan.

Baiklah, kita kembali kepada Danru.

"Sekarang, angkat _name tag_ kalian ke atas dalam hitungan sepu—BELUM ADA GERAKAN! Fokus pada perintah saya!"

Bagi kalian yang pernah merasakan apa yang kurasakan, kalian pasti tahu betapa menyebalkannya berada di dalam posisi serba salah seperti ini.

Aku menghela napas lelah nan sebal. _Kenapa seneng banget bikin maba merasa bersalah, sih..._

"SATU!"

Cepat-cepat kulepas _name tag_ yang terkait pada kemeja seragamku. Ah! Sial! Penitinya tersangkut!

"LIMA!"

_Kenapa udah nyampe lima lagi?_ batinku mulai frustasi sambil terus berusaha melepas peniti yang tersangkut. _Ini bahaya, ini gawat kuadrat, ini ultra ngeselin demi apapun._

"SEPULUH!"

Syukurlah! Bertepatan sekali dengan penitiku yang berhasil kulepas. Segera kuangkat _name tag_ yang memuat namaku itu, lalu membiarkan panitia lewat untuk memeriksanya.

"Sekarang, turunkan _name tag_ kalian!" Danru kembali memberi perintah. Semua orang sibuk memasang kembali _name tag_ tersebut pada kemeja masing-masing sampai Danru kembali berseru, "Belum ada instruksi beres-beres! Fokus pada kata-kata saya!"

Yah, salah lagi. Apalah daya mahasiswa baru di hadapan para kakak tingkat dan senior yang punya otoritas tinggi dan merasa derajatnya lebih tinggi karena sudah berada di kampus ini lebih lama.

Siklus itu terus berulang hingga tiga atribut selain _name tag_ tersebut semua. Mulai dari label tas, papan nama, sampai buku MB alias MIPA Bersama, semuanya mengalami kejadian yang sama. Diteriaki dari satu sampai sepuluh, disuruh diletakkan kembali, dimarahi karena belum ada instruksi beres-beres, dan dianggap tidak memerhatikan Danru. Aku sih, sudah mulai terbiasa disalahkan oleh panitia—jangan memaknai frase ini dengan "Luka masokis", ya—sehingga teriakan-teriakan seperti itu tidak lagi membuat hatiku mencelos. Daripada mengkhawatirkan itu, aku lebih khawatir terhadap jantungku yang rasanya tidak kuat menerima teriakan-teriakan keras dari kakak-kakak panitia.

Aku ini orang berhati lembut, walau mungkin tidak akan ada yang percaya saat kusebut begitu, jadi aku tidak sanggup jika diteriaki seperti itu. Tentu saja aku berusaha menahan diri, sih. Aku bukan tipikal orang yang akan menyerah karena diteriaki, tahu? Aku akan menyerah saat pandanganku sudah berkunang-kunang. Begitu.

Selesai dengan pemeriksaan atribut—untung saja atributku benar semua, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku kena semprot Danru dan kawan-kawannya lagi—kami lalu digiring ke Gedung Dekanat FMIPA Universitas Voca. Di gedung itulah, tepatnya di lapangan parkirnya, OSPEK fakultas kami akan dilaksanakan. Kalau aku tidak salah memperkirakan, kegiatan ini akan dimulai tepat pukul tujuh pagi lalu selesai pada pukul empat sore.

Sepertinya aku harus siap-siap mengantuk. Pasalnya, OSPEK zaman sekarang itu tidak lagi mengusung tema "lancarkan kekerasan pada mahasiswa baru" seperti yang dijadikan prinsip pada zaman dulu. OSPEK sekarang itu penuh faedah, isinya pematerian, pematerian, dan pematerian. Aku pribadi sih, memang tidak menyukai sistem kekerasan pada OSPEK zaman dahulu, tetapi bukan berarti aku seketika setuju dengan sistem OSPEK yang dipenuhi pematerian. Bukannya mengompakkan diri satu sama lain, yang ada kami justru tertidur di tengah acara. Siapa yang rugi kalau sudah begini? Panitia rugi waktu, dana, dan usaha karena sudah menyediakan semuanya untuk orang yang tidur, sementara peserta juga rugi karena tidak mendapat ilmu yang telah diberikan.

Yah, semua hal pasti memiliki sisi positif dan negatifnya masing-masing, benar?

"Selamat pagi, semuanyaaa!" Kedua MC berseru riang sambil memegang mikrofon masing-masing, membuka acara di pagi hari yang cerah—mungkin—ini. "Mana nih, semangatnya?"

Peserta OSPEK yang lain bersorak gembira, menunjukkan semangat mereka dalam mengikuti kegiatan ini. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang sibuk membatin dalam hati. Pada dasarnya memang aku tidak pernah merasa antusias mengikuti kegiatan yang tidak aku sukai.

"Kayaknya masih sepi, nih. Jangan kalah semangat dong, sama kita!" seru MC yang laki-laki. "Masih pagi masa lesu cobaa?"

"Iya, kita harus semangat menyambut hari baru!" MC perempuan menyahuti dengan sama riangnya. "Hari baru, semangat baru, OSPEK fakultas baru!"

_Krik, krik_.

"Garing, heh." Si MC laki-laki menyodok pelan lengan si MC perempuan dengan sikunya. "Nyari bercandaan yang oke dikit, dong."

"Garing, ya? Hehehe." Malu-malu, MC perempuan itu membalas. "Wah, saking asyiknya ngegaring, kita sampai lupa kenalan, nih!"

"Oh, bener juga!" MC laki-laki itu memutar badannya, menghadapkan diri ke arah kami, para mahasiswa baru. Dia melanjutkan, "Kenalin! Saya, Sukone Teiru, dan _partner_ saya—"

"—Sukane Tei!" sahut si MC perempuan. "Kami yang akan memandu jalannya acara sampai selesai nanti sore."

"Ih, emang acaranya sampai sore?" MC laki-laki tadi, Teiru, menanggapi sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Eh!" Tei menepuk dahinya seolah lupa akan sesuatu. "Lupa, acaranya kan sampai malam!"

"Nggak mauuu!" koor para mahasiswa baru. Di antara sahutan yang terdengar kompak itu, terdengan cekikikan kecil yang berasa dari beberapa kubu. Yah, semua juga bisa lihat dengan jelas kebohongan yang tersirat di balik kata-kata para MC.

"Eh, harus mau, dong!" Tei menengahi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Kalian kan, mau jadi mahasiswa MIPA yang berguna bagi bangsa dan negara, jadi harus mau ikutan MB dari awal sampai akhir, okee?!"

"Nggaaak!" Lagi, para mahasiswa baru membalas dengan kompak.

"Ih, pada nggak mau jadi mahasiswa yang berguna bagi bangsa dan negara, Ru," keluh Tei pada teman senasib sepenanggungannya di panggung hari itu.

"Mereka belum tau kalo acaranya bakal rame banget sih, Tei," balas Teiru santai. "Dijamin deh, kalian nggak pada nyesel ikutan MB!"

"Bener banget, Teiru, di sini kita bakal ngadain acara yang seru banget, rame banget, dan bikin kalian ketagihan pastinya!" Tei menambahkan dengan wajah sumringah. "Kayaknya udah kelamaan deh, Ru, kita cuap-cuapnya. Gimana kalo kita langsung masuk ke acara pertama aja?"

"Ya, jadi acara pertama kita hari ini adalah—"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooo! Kembali lagi bersama Rey di Bukan Sekadar Wacana! XDD
> 
> MAAF BANGET UPDATE-NYA TELAT TTATT Rey kemarin-kemarin... bukannya sibuk sih, cuma karena baru lepas dari kesibukan yang menggila, jadinya kebanyakan tidur dan... inilah, nggak selesai chapter ini, akhirnya gak bisa update sesuai waktu yang udah dijanjikan (pada diri sendiri). Sekali lagi, maaf :'(
> 
> Oya, ada yang nanya soal "bagian mana yang nyata" di chapter sebelumnya. Sejujur-jujurnya aku akan jawab, bahwa bagian yang benar-benar jadi dan terjadi dalam kehidupan Rey adalah... dosennya, alias Bu Lola. Serius, Bu Lola itu karakternya nyata, tapi Lola-nya nggak (?). Namanya bukan Lola maksudku.
> 
> Bahas soal chapter ini, kejadian yang secara umum terjadi di sini adalah kejadian nyata XD kejadian Luka ngobrol dengan Rin masalah mereka yang datang telat itu nyata—tapi dialognya sedikit di modifikasi, kejadian Danru ngamuk-ngamuk soal nggak ada instruksi beres-beres itu juga nyata (pasti banyak maba bernasib sama), dan soal kakak panitia yang absen itu juga nyata. Menulis kejadian nyata itu lebih gampang ya, soalnya kita gak perlu pusing mikirin dialognya mau kayak gimana. Wkwk.
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!


	6. ospek fakultas (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua ini berawal dari obrolan grup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

Sengaja aku tidak menjelaskan lebih detil kepada kalian tentang rangkaian acara OSPEK hari ini karena... kalian tahu, OSPEK tanpa kekerasan—memang sudah dilarang—sama saja dengan memenuhi otak mahasiswa baru dengan segala macam pematerian yang... memang penting, tetapi belum terlalu kami butuhkan di semester pertama. Misalkan ya, pematerian mengenai riset. Mahasiswa semester satu kan, baru akan diajari dasar-dasar perkuliahan—dalam kasusku di jurusan Statistika, kami diperdalam lagi ilmu Matematika dan Metode Statistika dasar—dan belum akan diberikan tugas meneliti seperti "berapa banyak daun dalam satu pohon dengan menggunakan regresi linear sederhana". Itu... rasanya tidak mungkin.

Jadi, kami disuguhi pengetahuan umum mengenai mahasiswa dan FMIPA Universitas Voca sejak pagi. Pertama, kami diberikan pematerian mengenai peran mahasiswa dalam masyarakat dan sebagai pengubah dunia—bahasanya berat memang, aku merasakan betapa beratnya beban yang satu ini—lalu kami diberikan pula pematerian sekaligus motivasi untuk rajin menuangkan inovasi ke dalam tulisan—ada _event_ khusus dimana kita dapat "menguangkan" ide-ide kita. Ada pula pematerian mengenai mahasiswa berprestasi, lalu tidak ketinggalan, pematerian mengenai organisasi-organisasi di FMIPA Unca—Universitas Voca—itu sendiri.

Kalau boleh jujur, selama pematerian, meski aku mencatat kata-kata pemateri secara umum, tidak ada yang rasanya menempel di otakku dengan kuat sampai membuatku berpikir "aku harus seperti ini!". Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, jujur saja. Entah motivasi yang diberikan oleh pemateri kurang atau memang otakku yang bebal dan memutuskan untuk menolak semua materi itu.

Yah, setidaknya aku mengingat nama Ketua BEM FMIPA Unca. Itu juga sudah cukup bagus, 'kan?

Ada setitik materi dari jutaan kata yang kuterima hari ini 'nyangkut di otakku. _Not bad_ , lah—menurut standarku sendiri.

Untungnya, kegiatan hari ini tidak sepenuhnya membuat kami mendengarkan kata-kata pemateri. Ada sesi perkenalan anggota kelompok dimana kami saling menyebutkan nama masing-masing lalu menyebutkan nama teman sebelum kami. Ada juga kegiatan kelompok yang membuat kami harus saling mengungkapkan apa yang telah kami dapatkan dari pematerian sebelumnya. Nantinya, dari ide-ide yang kami miliki, kami harus menuliskannya ke dalam sebuah _mind map—_ omong-omong, aku paling benci _mind map_. _Mind map_ itu nantinya dikumpulkan lalu kelompok terbaik akan mendapatkan hadiah kecil-kecilan dari panitia. Seperti itulah.

Omong-omong, kurang lebih inilah yang terjadi pada kami saat menyusun _mind map_ tersebut.

Semua anggota kelompok yang lebih tepatnya terdiri dari dua puluh dua orang, berdiri melingkari sebuah kertas kosong. Dua buah spidol tergeletak begitu saja di atas kertas tersebut. Tidak ada yang duduk lalu berusaha menulis, semuanya sibuk berbicara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk spidol yang ada.

"Jadi mahasiswa itu perannya empat kan, salah satunya _agent of change—_ agen perubahan, berarti mahasiswa itu bisa mengubah sesuatu yang awalnya gak nyata jadi nyata, 'kan?"

"Gak nyata jadi nyata itu apa misalnya? Harus konkret, jangan nulis kayak merealisasikan dunia dongeng gitu."

"Mahasiswa dapat membuat perubahan di masyarakat misalnya dengan membuat alat penyaring sampah, atau alat pembajak sawah dengan harga terjangkau."

"Traktor udah ada, ngapain bikin pembajak sawah lagi?"

"Bikin yang lebih efisien dan lebih murah, tadi kan, udah dibilangin."

"Tapi bukannya percuma? Buat apa bikin lagi yang udah ada? Belum tentu juga diterima masyarakat."

"Cukup soal traktor, gimana kalo mulai dari yang gampang dulu? Misalnya mengajar sukarela di daerah-daerah terpencil, gitu?"

"Apa korelasinya mengajar sukarela dengan agen perubahan?"

"Jelas ada dong, dengan mengajarkan rakyat, kita bisa mengubah pola pikir mereka yang masih kelewat sederhana, bisa bikin mereka maju dan mulai berpikir untuk memakmurkan desa, bisa bikin mereka lebih pintar juga."

"Tapi nggak semua orang bisa lihat itu, 'kan? Yang kayak gitu-gitu belum tentu mendunia."

"Loh, apa salahnya mulai dari yang kecil?"

"Yang namanya agen perubahan itu cenderung ke perubahan besar, deh. Ngajar ke desa mah, sehari-hari juga bisa."

"Loh? Yang penting kan, perubahannya?"

Intinya, pembicaraan ini tidak selesai-selesai. Semua orang sibuk menunjukkan diri sebagai yang paling intelek dan peduli terhadap isu global dalam pembuatan _mind map_ ini. Padahal, aku yakin benar kakak-kakak panitia tidak butuh yang seperti itu. Untuk apa banyak bicara kalau sejak tadi dia hanya berdiri dengan semangat bicara menggebu-gebu kalau akhirnya tidak menuliskan apa yang ia katakan? Kami kan, diminta membuat _mind map_ di sini, bukan adu argumen.

"Siapa yang mau nulis?" Seorang anak perempuan bertanya sambil menunjuk spidol yang sejak tadi belum tersentuh di tengah-tengah kertas.

"Yuk, mulai tulis. Waktunya tinggal lima menit lagi," sambut kakak panitia yang berperan sebagai fasilitator kelompok kami. Omong-omong, kakak inilah yang menghampiriku tadi pagi untuk menanyakan pita medik dan sarapan.

"Gak usah pake bukti nyata atau contoh yang rumit, deh. Tulis aja keempat peran itu, terus kita kasih penjelasan sedikit berdasarkan apa yang kita pahami." Seorang gadis menengahi perdebatan kelompok kami yang semakin panas dan tidak kunjung selesai.

Aku setuju dengan kata-kata ini.

"Kalo gitu kamu aja yang tulis," ujar seorang pemuda yang sejak tadi banyak bicara sambil menyerahkan spidol yang sejak tadi menganggur kepada gadis itu. Lucunya, gadis itu tidak banyak cap-cip-cup segera merebut spidol itu lalu menulis apa yang sepertinya sudah ia pikirkan sejak tadi. Gadis ini tadi memang cukup banyak bicara, tetapi dapat kulihat ia cukup berkomitmen.

Selesai menyusun _mind map_ yang dapat dibilang kecil untuk ukuran kertas A1—sepertinya lebih besar dari A2, itu pun kalau aku tidak salah mendeteksi—kakak fasilitator tadi segera mengambil kertas tersebut lalu mengumpulkannya kepada MC.

Tepat setelahnya, tibalah waktu istirahat dan makan siang. Para kakak fasilitator—satu kelompok punya dua fasilitator, omong-omong—membimbing anggota kelompoknya ke sudut-sudut tertentu yang sepertinya telah mereka bagi sebelumnya untuk makan. Setiap kelompok membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar, lalu anggotanya makan makanan yang dibawa masing-masing. Aku juga begitu, tentu saja. Aku bersama Rin, Meiko, dan Teto—Piko sih, hilang entah ditelan lautan manusia sebelah mana. Beda _gender_ memang membuat kami kerap kali dipisahkan area duduknya—duduk bersebelahan sambil menikmati bekal makan masing-masing. Aku sudah menyinggung soal peserta harus membawa bekal makanan sendiri, belum? Belum, ya?

Ya sudah, pokoknya sekarang kalian tahu kalau kami harus menyediakan kebutuhan perut kami sendiri. Kami yang paling mengenal diri kami sendiri, tentunya kami pula yang tahu porsi yang sesuai untuk dinikmati perut kami. Kalian juga begitu, 'kan?

Baiklah, mari kembali ke cerita.

"Kakak nggak makan?" tanya seorang anak perempuan kepada kakak fasilitator kami yang sejak tadi hanya ikut duduk dalam lingkaran sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik kami dengan senyum.

"Nanti," jawabnya lembut. Kakak fasilitator kami yang ini entah mengapa memang kelihatan manis sekali—omong-omong, aku belum tahu namanya. Kakak fasilitator kami yang laki-laki pun belum aku ketahui namanya.

"Nggak apa-apa kita makan duluan?" Anak perempuan yang tadi bertanya kembali. Ia turunkan tempat bekalnya, seolah hendak berbagi makanan dengan si kakak. Mungkin anak itu tidak ingat kalau panitia juga punya jatah makan masing-masing? Kalau mereka tidak beli makanan pun, mereka pasti bawa barang satu atau dua porsi untuk diri sendiri.

"Nggak apa-apa," balas kakak fasilitator tadi sambil mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang emang giliran kalian yang makan, kok. Nanti Kakak makan kalau kalian udah selesai."

Aku memerhatikan kedua manusia itu mengobrol sambil setengah melamun. Bukannya ingin berprasangka buruk, tetapi gelagat anak perempuan itu terasa aneh bagiku. Okelah, aku juga kerap merasa tidak enak jika aku makan bersama orang yang tidak makan, dan aku juga sering memaksa mereka yang tidak makan untuk makan—kecuali kalau mereka sedang diet atau puasa. Akan tetapi, jika bersama orang yang tidak dikenal—dalam kasus ini, kakak fasilitator itu adalah orang yang belum kami kenal dengan baik—bukannya memaksa itu terdengar aneh, ya? Kurang sopan bahkan menurutku. Apa anak perempuan tadi tidak merasa seperti itu?

"Luk, Luk." Tanpa kusadari, rupanya sejak tadi tangan kiriku disodok pelan oleh siku seseorang.

"Ng?" Aku menoleh. Rin rupanya. "Kenapa?"

"Masih lapar, gak?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Antara iya dan tidak sih, tetapi aku bingung bagaimana cara menjawabnya agar tidak terdengar aneh. "Kenapa emang?"

"Ini mie yang aku bawa dari rumah masih nyisa, tapi aku udah kenyang banget. Udah gak nafsu banget, asli," balas Rin dengan suara pelan. Mungkin tidak ingin percakapan mau-mie-aku-nggak ini terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Eh? Beneran nggak mau lagi?" tanyaku heran. Masa iya dia mau melewatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini? Dia mau merelakan mie, loooh. Mie, menurut kamus hidupku, adalah makanan keramat yang pantang diberikan kepada orang lain karena satu porsi pun tidak cukup untuk memenuhi panggilan perutmu. Dan kini Rin hendak menyerahkan makanannya yang berharga itu kepadaku?

"Iya, Luk. Aku udah kenyang banget, udah _overload_ ," sahut Rin sambil menambahkan kosa kata berlebihan yang kemudian ia tertawakan. "Luka mau, nggak?"

_Mau, nggak, mau, nggak, mau..._

"Eh? Apa itu? Mie, ya?" Tiba-tiba Meiko yang duduk di sebelah kiri Rin menubruk tubuh gadis kecil pirang itu sambil memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap kotak bekal yang dipegang Rin.

"Iya, Meiko mau?" tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal itu terhadap si gadis surai coklat.

"Kamu nggak makan, Rin?" Meiko bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Udah tadi," jawab Rin sekenanya. "Meiko mau, nggak?"

"Mauuu!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu dan keraguan barang satu persen pun, Meiko segera menyendokkan mie tersebut dengan sendok miliknya sendiri. Dilahapnya satu sendok besar mie dengan wajah berseri-seri seolah telah menemukan mata air di tengah padang pasir.

_Ah..._

"Aku juga mau!" sahutku sambil ikut menyendokkan mie tersebut dengan sendok milikku sendiri. Akan tetapi, gagal! Hanya sedikit bagian dari mie milik Rin yang memang tersisa sedikit berhasil kuciduk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Mau lagi ya, Rin?" Meiko meminta kepada Rin saat aku tengah asyik mengunyah suapan mie pertamaku.

"Ambil aja." Rin meletakkan kotak bekalnya tepat di hadapannya. "Aku udah kenyang soalnya."

Tidak lagi berkata-kata, Meiko kembali menyendokkan mie tersebut dengan sendoknya. Tidak mau ketinggalan, aku pun melakukan hal yang sama. Namun entah ada apa di antara aku dan sendokku hari ini, ia tampaknya sedang mengejekku yang baru beberapa hari lalu ini mengonsumsi makanan keriting itu. Sejak tadi aku selalu gagal menyendokkan mie dengan porsi besar—selalu kalah cepat dengan Meiko juga.

Alhasil, aku hanya berhasil makan satu sendok besar mie yang terbagi-bagi ke dalam empat sendok kecil mie.

Sedangkan Meiko dapat porsi besar yang sukses membuatnya kenyang.

Perang mie kami berakhir, dengan pihak Meiko sebagai pemenang besar. Ibarat kasarnya, aku ini pihak dalam perang yang berhasil membawa senjata pulang dengan utuh pun tidak.

Di situ kadang saya merasa sedih.

Selesai dengan acara makan siang kami yang luar biasa tidak jelas tetapi bermakna, khususnya, bagiku itu, para kakak fasilitator membimbing kembali kami untuk duduk menyimak materi. Kalau boleh jujur, otakku sudah tidak sanggup menerima materi. Bukannya mendengarkan, aku justru akan tertidur saat pematerian. Bonus lagi, aku baru saja makan siang. Aku ini mudah sekali tertidur kalau sudah mengonsumsi makan siang.

Untungnya, panitia cukup cerdik mengakali otakku yang cepat merasa lelah sesaat setelah makan siang ini.

"Makan siangnya enak gak, teman-temaaan?!" MC hari ini, Tei dan Teiru, masih setia menanyai kami dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak penting yang pastinya juga membosankan bagi mereka.

"Kuraaang!" sahut gerombolan mahasiswa di ujung kiri. Kalau aku tidak salah, mahasiswa yang biasanya heboh nan rusuh menanggapi hal-hal seperti itu adalah mahasiswa jurusan teknik. Oh ya, aku lupa bilang kalau di Universitas Voca, jurusan teknik masih bergabung di bawah Fakultas MIPA. Mungkin nanti kalau jurusan teknik itu sendiri sudah berkembang, dia akan memisahkan diri dengan sendirinya. Mungkin dia akan mengajukan permintaan pembentukan negara sendiri.

Haha. Abaikan.

"Kurang? Masa kurang, sih?" Tei melancarkan aksi sanggah-menyanggah sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Salah sendiri bawanya dikit!"

Yah, dia ada benarnya juga, sih.

"Tei, kayaknya kita mesti lanjutin acara, nih," ujar Teiru, menengahi debat antara Tei dengan peserta songong yang meminta jatah konsumsi lebih.

Tentu saja konteks songongnya bercanda.

"Oh, bener, Ru!" Tei menepuk dahinya pelan sambil memperbaiki poninya yang agak berantakan. Mungkin lupa berdandan ulang karena dipepet waktu. Mungkin. "Ada yang tahu nggak, agenda selanjutnya apa?"

"Pulaaang!" koor seluruh mahasiswa baru—termasuk aku. Hoho.

"Idih, kalo pulang aja langsung pada semangat semua!" sembur Tei diikuti tawa dari berbagai penjuru. "Salah! Agenda berikutnya adalah... pemilihan koordinator angkatan! Kalian pasti sadar kan, kalau tadi ada teman-teman kalian yang 'diculik'?"

Jujur, nggak.

Tei menepuk tangannya. "Mereka yang telah diseleksi secara cepat oleh panitia kini akan menyampaikan visi dan misi mereka sebagai koor angkatan, lalu membiarkan kalian memilih salah satu di antara mereka, oke? Jadi... mari kita sambut—"

"CALON KOOR ANGKATAN FMIPA 2015!"

Loh? Orang itu bukannya—

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooo! Kembali lagi bersama Rey di Bukan Sekadar Wacana! XDD
> 
> MAAF LAGI ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE-NYAAAA TTATT
> 
> Chapter kali ini entah kenapa berasa absurd karena lagi-lagi, Luka berfantasi di dalam otaknya dengan kalimat yang nggak-nggak :') mana ada acara perang mie segala lagi, hampura atas segala ketidakjelasan yang saya tuangkan ke dalam fanfiksi ini... orz
> 
> Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!


	7. koordinator angkatan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua ini berawal dari obrolan grup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

Kalau dibilang terkejut sih, iya. Sangat terkejut malahan.

Maksudku, pasti banyak di antara kalian yang tidak akan langsung percaya jika orang yang tampil di hadapan kalian bonus tujuh ratus orang lainnya, mengaku sebagai calon koordinator angkatan yang kerjaannya pasti super duper rumit, adalah orang yang kalian kenal sebagai teman satu jurusan.

Di depan sana, ada Hibiki Lui.

Ada seorang gadis yang sekelompok denganku—yang tadi cukup aktif dalam membahas _mind map_.

Dan ada satu oknum tak dikenal berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

"Itu si Lui kenapa bisa ada di sana?" Rin, yang kebetulan duduk di belakangku, membisikkan perkataan itu di telingaku. "Jadi ketua kelompok ya, dia?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. Mau tidak mau ada perasaan heran juga yang nyelip. "Gak tau, tuh."

"Yang jelas kalo disuruh milih, aku bakal milih anak dari jurusan kita, sih."

Kusetujui kata-katanya dengan anggukan pelan tanpa menatap lawan bicara. "Berarti kita _fix_ bakalan milih Lui, 'kan?"

"Yap, tapi emangnya yang lain juga bakal milih si Lui?"

Aku diam mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Meiko, yang sejak tadi menyimak tanpa mengeluarkan suara, juga berniat ikut berpendapat dengan berpikir. Teto juga begitu, tentunya sambil memerhatikan tiga calon koordinator angkatan yang berdiri di depan khalayak dengan senyum mesem-mesem tanda demam panggung. Yah, setidaknya mereka tidak kelihatan memalukan walau demam panggungnya kentara sekali terlihat.

"Bisa kalian lihat, di sini ada tiga orang yang salah satunya nanti akan menjadi koordinator angkatan kalian!" Tei berseru sambil menunjuk ketiga orang itu satu demi satu. "Sekarang, mereka akan menyampaikan visi dan misi mereka untuk menjadi koordinator FMIPA Unca. Dengarkan, ya!"

Tei menyerahkan mikrofonnya kepada sang oknum berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang tidak kukenal sambil mengerjapkan mata—isyarat sepertinya. Oknum itu menerima dengan ragu, menatap Tei terlebih dahulu dengan tatapan kak-atuhlah-saya-entaran-aja-jangan-duluan yang jelas sekali tidak ditanggapi sesuai harapan.

Oknum yang tidak kukenal itu menghela napas, lalu mendekatkan mikrofon ke bibirnya. "Halo, semuanya."

_Bukan cara menyapa yang jelek_ , batinku sambil mengubah posisi duduk. Bersila lama-lama memang kerap membuat kakiku... bukan pegal, sakit pokoknya. Serba tidak enak, begitu.

"Nama saya Yohio, dari MIPA 2015." Yah, tanpa perlu ia sebutkan angkatannya, aku—tidak hanya aku sih, seluruh mahasiswa baru FMIPA Unca hari itu tepatnya—sudah pasti tahu bahwa ia berasal dari angkatan 2015, angkatan yang sama dengan kami. Tidak mungkin kan, koordinator angkatan kami berasal dari angkatan atas atau—lebih parah—angkatan bawah? Untuk apa dinamakan koordinator angkatan kalau tidak mengepalai angkatan yang menjadi nama jabatannya, betul?

"Nggak perlu muluk-muluk, visi saya adalah menjadikan FMIPA Unca 2015 sebagai angkatan berprestasi dan berasas kekeluargaan. Visi itu akan dicapai melalui beberapa misi, pertama, memilih delegasi dari setiap jurusan untuk kepentingan-kepentingan angkatan. Kedua, menggiring FMIPA Unca 2015 untuk sukses dan rajin belajar. Ketiga, bla bla bla..."

Serius, aku ternganga. Bukannya aku terkesima dengan misinya yang super sulit untuk dilakukan atau bicaranya yang lancar tanpa teks ya, tetapi aku salut dengan otaknya yang sanggup memikirkan hal-hal serumit dan sememusingkan itu untuk ukuran mahasiswa baru hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Eh, entah menit entah jam sih, pokoknya waktu untuk memikirkan visi dan misi itu kan, hanya sebentar, dan dengan pemikiran yang super seperti penjabarannya barusan, jujur saja aku salut.

"Kalau kalian memilih saya, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk menyatukan angkatan kita, juga membawa FMIPA Unca 2015 menjadi warga FMIPA Unca yang baik." Jeda sejenak, tampaknya pemuda dengan nama Yohio itu hampir selesai dengan pidatonya yang super panjang. Sepertinya saat aku sibuk mengoceh di dalam hati dan mengalihkan fokusku darinya, dia sudah menghabiskan berlembar-lembar HVS A4. Hebat sekali.

"Saya akan mengakhiri pidato saya sekarang," ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandang. "Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah memerhatikan saya dari awal sampai akhir. Terima kasih juga untuk yang tidak memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya kepada kata-kata saya. Saya tetap menghargai kalian semua. Sekian dan sampai jumpa."

_Ew_ , batinku. Entah mengapa respons itulah yang seketika terlintas di benak setelah Yohio mengakhiri pidatonya. Terdengar agak menjijikan, begitu. Mana aku merasa tersindir pula. Huh.

"Luk, kayaknya si Yohio-Yohio ini nggak _recommended_ , deh," bisik Rin tepat di telingaku. "Kata-kata terakhirnya ngesok banget, soalnya."

Hoh, apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Sependapat," tukasku sambil mengangguk. "Nggak akan milih dia, kalo aku."

Rin mengangguk setuju. "Kita berdoa aja semoga si Lui pidatonya nggak malu-maluin."

Aku mengangguk kembali. Kita semua menginginkan sosok pemimpin yang berkharisma, pandai berbicara di depan publik, namun tidak mengumbar kata-kata sok seperti yang dilakukan manusia tadi, benar? Tidak ada orang yang mau dipimpin oleh orang sombong—kalau ada, yang jelas orang itu bukanlah Megurine Luka.

"Wih, mantep banget ya, pidato dari calon pertama kita!" Tei mengambil kembali mikrofonnya dari sang oknum pertama yang kini diketahui bernama Yohio itu. "Langsung aja kita melaju ke calon kedua!"

Bergiliran dengan Tei, kali ini Teiru yang mengorbankan mikrofon tercintanya untuk calon kedua. Diambilnya dengan segera benda panjang berujung bulat itu oleh gadis itu, lalu ia menyapa, "Selamat siang, semua."

_Wih, singkat, padat, dan jelas. Mantap._

"Saya Yufu, dari MIPA 2015." Yah, perkenalan klise dengan membawa-bawa angkatan lagi. Tidak apa-apa deh, memang seperti itulah perkenalan standar yang dapat dilakukan oleh mahasiswa di depan khalayak. "Visi saya adalah menyatukan seluruh anggota FMIPA Unca 2015 demi terciptanya angkatan yang kompak. Saya yakin, melalui saya, FMIPA Unca 2015 akan menjadi angkatan yang kompak dan saling mendukung satu sama lain. Saya juga yakin, dengan ini—"

Aku menyimak pidato Yufu sambil mengubah posisi dudukku yang mulai terasa pegal lagi. Oke, gadis yang satu ini tidak terlalu banyak umbar janji seperti Yohio, si oknum calon pertama yang awalnya tak kuketahui asal-usulnya—namanya juga tidak sebelum dia mengenalkan diri tadi. Yufu ini cenderung lebih menekankan visinya sebagai koordinator angkatan kepada kekompakan dan kesatuan angkatan, tidak seperti Yohio yang juga mengejar prestasi. _Overall_ , menurutku, Yufu ini tampil dengan super percaya diri dan tidak bertele-tele.

"Dia ngomongnya bagus, loh," bisikku kepada Rin, yang segera disambut oleh anggukan pelan gadis pirang berambut pendek itu.

"Saya akhiri pidato saya sampai di sini. Sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya," ujar Yufu sambil dengan tegas menyerahkan mikrofon untuk perkenalannya tadi kepada Teiru. Yufu mundur satu langkah, mengosongkan area tengah panggung untuk calon yang berikutnya.

"Calon kedua udah, nih!" Teiru mengangkat tangannya yang bebas. Dia melirik ke arah Lui, alias calon terakhir. "Sekarang calon terakhir kita! Silakan!"

Tei menyerahkan mikrofonnya kepada Lui, lalu sedikit mendorong tubuh pemuda itu agar maju ke bagian tengah panggung. Lui memperbaiki kacamatanya sebelum mendekatkan mikrofon dalam genggamannya ke mulut. Ia berdeham pelan, lalu berseru, "Selamat siang!"

_Woah, mantap._

"Saya Lui, dari MIPA 2015!" Lui kembali berseru, kali ini dengan nada yang jauh lebih percaya diri daripada sebelumnya. "Saya nggak akan banyak bicara, karena di sini kita sederajat, sama-sama punya hak untuk bicara. Saya nggak akan ngasih tau jurusan saya karena kita di sini satu, satu MIPA."

Tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari berbagai sisi—aku juga ikutan, sih. Habisnya, mau bagaimana lagi? Cara penyampaiannya Lui barusan itu greget sekali, loooh. Kata-katanya barusan sanggup membuat orang-orang yang belum mengenalnya berdecak kagum dan orang-orang yang sudah mengenalnya menyuarakan sorakan bangga bercampur geli yang terselubung.

Kebetulan, aku termasuk kelompok yang kedua.

"Saya gak mau banyak umbar janji, karena saya gak mau omongan saya nanti jadi _bullshit_." Woah, berani juga dia menyuarakan kata itu keras-keras, di hadapan banyak manusia pula. "Pokoknya, jika saya yang terpilih menjadi koordinator angkatan nantinya, saya akan berusaha menjadi pemimpin yang baik buat kalian. Saya gak mau jadi bos, saya gak mau ngatur kalian dari atas dan bertingkah gak peduli. Saya mau jadi pemimpin, yang ngebantu kalian dari tempat kalian berpijak. Sekian, selamat siang."

Dikembalikannya mikrofon itu kepada Tei, lalu Lui mundur kembali ke tempatnya berdiri semula. Tei tersenyum kecil lalu berseru, "Tepuk tangannya dulu dong, buat ketiga calon kita!"

Seolah sedang berada di dalam siaran langsung acara televisi, kami bertepuk tangan serempak. Tei bagaikan lampu bertuliskan " _applause_ " yang menyala seperti yang hampir selalu ada di stasiun televisi. Ajaib sekali OSPEK ini, ya?

"Sekarang waktunya _voting_ kilat! Semuanya menunduk dan pejamkan mata! Gak boleh ngintip ya, gak boleh ngintip!" Tei berseru sambil mengisyaratkan kami untuk menuruti perkataannya. Aku menurut. Segera saja kutundukkan kepala, tetapi tidak kututup mataku. Yah, buat apa juga? Saat menunduk, toh aku tidak melihat apapun selain _paving block_ yang menjadi alas dudukku.

"Ingat!" Kini suara Teiru yang memasuki otakku. "Kalian cuma boleh memilih SATU dari tiga orang yang menjadi calon koordinator kalian. Gak boleh dua kali _voting_ , ya! Eh, kalian bertiga balik badan!"

Aku berusaha menahan tawa. Nyaris saja hasil _voting_ ketahuan lebih dulu bahkan sebelum semua calon mendapat giliran di- _vote_.

"Oke, langsung aja!" Suara Tei kembali mengudara. "Yang pilih Yohio, angkat tangan!"

Aku diam. Yah, aku kan, memang ingin memilih Lui sejak awal. Lagi pula, aku tidak merasa pas memilih si Yohio ini. Dia itu pidatonya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasiku, loooh.

Ea. Anak statistika bicara ekspektasi.

Halah, padahal mulai belajar saja belum.

"Satu, dua, tiga ... wah! Yang milihnya ada seribu, Tei!"

"Wih, banyak banget, ya!"

Duh, kata-kata lebay nan klise.

Omong-omong, kenapa aku jadi sering mendumel begini, ya? Gawat, aku makin cerewet saja jadinya. Padahal aku ingin mempertahankan kekalemanku yang sempat menjadi julukanku saat SMP, loh.

Percaya tidak, aku pernah dijuluki kalem?

Sepertinya tidak, ya?

"Oke, kalian boleh turunkan tangan!" Teiru berdeham. "Yang pilih Yufu, silakan angkat tangan!"

Aku masih diam. Sudah kutegaskan tadi bahwa aku akan memilih Lui, 'kan? Kami cuma punya satu kali kesempatan _vote_ , sih. Huh.

"Wah, yang milihnya ada seribu juga, Tei!"

"Ru, maba MIPA kan, cuma tujuh ratus."

"Tei, jangan di- _publish_ gitu, dong."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Oke, cukup ketawa jahat dalam hatinya.

"Oke, sekarang turunkan tangan kalian." Jeda sejenak sebelum suara Tei kembali tertangkap oleh gendang telingaku. "Yang pilih Lui, angkat tangannya!"

Aku segera mengangkat tangan. Dalam hati berharap bahwa tanganku dihitung sepuluh, kalau perlu seratus sekalian, supaya Lui yang jadi koordinator angkatan kami.

Iya, tahu, itu mustahil. Tidak perlu menceramahiku panjang dikali lebar sama dengan luas juga aku sudah tahu kalau apa yang aku harapkan itu mustahil. Lagi pula, aku ini hanya bercanda. Kalian tidak perlu serius begitu menanggapi omonganku. Tenang saja, aku hanya akan melantur begini kepada kalian—tidak perlu lah, disebar kepada seluruh manusia di muka bumi.

Oke, aku mengejek dua MC tadi lebay, padahal aku sendiri juga lebay.

"Semua boleh turunkan tangannya!" Teiru kembali berseru. "Sekarang, silakan angkat kepala dan buka mata kalian. Kami akan langsung mengumumkan koordinator angkatan kalian saat ini juga!"

_Voting_ kilat memang dinamai kilat karena beberapa alasan, dan salah satunya adalah hasilnya yang super cepat.

Walau jelas hasil dari _voting_ ini tidak sepenuhnya tidak bias—toh, tidak ada nilai peluang dalam proses penghitungannya sama sekali—setidaknya ini adalah cara yang cukup cepat dan efektif untuk memilih ketua di saat-saat kritis. Dan saat kritis yang kumaksud di sini adalah kegiatan yang meminta kita menuliskan nama ketua dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Misalnya seperti kelompok pramuka—begini-begini aku pernah ikut perkemahan untuk pramuka—kelompok OSPEK, kelompok kerja di kelas, dan sebagainya.

Dan kebetulan, saat kritis yang kumaksud di sini adalah OSPEK.

Aku mengangkat kepala dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke panggung. Ketiga calon itu sudah membalikkan badannya lagi, kini ketiganya menghadap tujuh ratus orang yang akan mereka pimpin seumur hidup. Yah, koordinator angkatan itu bekerjanya seumur hidup, 'kan? Bukan sebatas hingga seluruh anggota angkatannya lulus dan bekerja lalu dia bersantai, benar?

"Kami sudah hitung kilat!" seru Tei, mengumpulkan kembali fokus seluruh mahasiswa baru kepadanya. "Dan sekarang... nama koordinator kalian selama ratusan tahun depan akan diumumkan oleh... Teiru!"

Ratusan? Oke, sip.

"Koordinator Angkatan FMIPA Unca 2015 adalah..." Teiru berdeham panjang, seolah-olah senang membuat jantung kami semua berlonjakan tidak jelas. Menyebalkan sekali, sih. "YOHIO!"

_KENAPA?!_

Sorakan bahagia terdengar dari berbagai area. Beberapa mahasiswi yang sekelompok denganku dan kuketahui sebagai anak kimia juga ikut menuai kebahagiaan. Seketika aku tahu bahwa pemuda yang barusan dinobatkan menjadi koordinator angkatan itu satu jurusan dengan mereka.

Cih, padahal pidatonya juga tidak bagus-bagus amat.

"Sayang ya, si Lui nggak kepilih," bisik Rin saat orang lain masih sibuk mengelu-elukan Yohio.

"Iya," anggukku kecewa. "Kalo gitu, entar kita pilih dia jadi koordinator angkatan jurusan aja, gak usah fakultas. Gimana?"

"Hmm... liat nanti, deh."

Yah, "lihat nanti" adalah jawaban yang tepat karena... siapa yang tahu, akan jadi seperti apa orang yang kita percayai saat ini?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halooo! Kembali lagi bersama Rey di Bukan Sekadar Wacana! XDD
> 
> MAAF LAGI ATAS NGARET UPDATE-NYAAAA TTATT LAMA BANGET LAGIII ASDFGHJKL
> 
> Nggak mau membela diri Rey mah, apalagi karena tau ini MC udah super duper ngaret. Duh, Rey minta maaf banget untuk semua yang nunggu (kalo ada) publish-nya fanfiksi ini. Bukannya nggak mau lanjutin ya, cuma emang sejak terakhir kali update BSW, Rey gagal nemu selah untuk ngetik lanjutannya. Alhasil bukannya ngerjain chapter ini, Rey malah update OS lain. Maafkan... orz
> 
> Terus, di sini humornya kurang berasa, ya? Lebih ke serius gitu gak, sih? Mungkin karena pemilihan ketua emang paling berat, ya... tapi semoga kalian tetep enjoy ya, bacanya! XD
> 
> Mungkin sekian dulu~ ditunggu banget loh, komentarnya! XD


	8. ospek jurusan (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua ini berawal dari obrolan grup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

_**Yowane Haku:** Bangun, banguuun! Hari ini osjur coy, osjur._

_**HL:** Yok, yok, semangat semuaaa._

Dua pesan itu adalah dua pesan yang menyambutku saat membuka grup angkatan di dini hari. Sambil menguap, aku meletakkan kembali ponselku ke atas meja sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap pergi untuk OSPEK Jurusan.

Ya ... Gusti, boleh gak, Luka lanjut bobo lagi?

Selesai dengan ritual membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, aku gegas berpakaian dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Hari memang masih gelap, tapi masalah utamanya adalah, OSPEK Jurusanku _memang_ dimulai saat matahari baru terbit. Berhubung rumahku memang jauh dan aku tidak mau jadi sasaran pelototan senior hanya karena aku datang terlambat, terpaksa aku korbankan jam tidurku di hari Sabtu yang indah ini.

“Mam, Luka makan di mobil aja,” ujarku pada Mama sambil menggendong ranselku.

Mama yang sedang asyik main ponsel di meja makan segera menatapku heran. “Kenapa? Gara-gara udah kesiangan, ya? Kamu sih, bandel banget diomongin. Mama kan udah bilang, tidurnya jangan malem-malem supaya bisa bangun pagi. Mama juga udah bilang kamu tuh kalo dibangunin sekali, harusnya langsung bangun.”

Aku menguap. “Iya, Ma ....”

Mama mendengus. Diangkatnya badannya dari kursi meja makan lalu bergegas beliau mengambil tas dan kunci mobil. “Mama duluan ke mobil, manasin dulu.”

Aku menguap pelan seraya berjalan memasuki mobil. Masih mengantuk, tetapi apa daya, hari ini harus kujalani dengan ... tidak penuh semangat juga sih, pokoknya harus kujalani dengan pikiran positif. Kalau aku tidak berpikiran positif, bisa-bisa aku angkat kaki sebelum acara sempat dimulai. Eh, bahkan lebih parah, bisa-bisa aku tidak berangkat dengan alasan “malas Kak, nggak penting juga, 'kan?” yang pastinya akan membuatku jadi sasaran utama kemarahan senior.

Yah, begitulah.

“Masih ngantuk?” tanya Mama yang sudah lebih dulu duduk manis di balik kemudi mobil. Aku mengangguk pelan dan beliau melanjutkan, “Makanya, nurut tuh sama Bang Romo Irama, jangan begadang melulu.”

Aku bergidik. “Ih, favorit Mama itu, _mah_.”

“Enak aja, favorit Papa itu, _mah_.”

“Curang ih, Papa kan, gak ada di sini, gak bisa ngebales jadinya.”

Mama hanya terkekeh.

Akhirnya sepanjang jalan menuju kampus—yang memang lumayan jauh—aku tertidur, bukannya menemani Mama mengobrol atau apalah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku harus menyimpan energi untuk kegiatan OSPEK yang pastinya akan melelahkan nanti, dan mengobrol sepertinya bukanlah bentuk relaksasi yang tepat untuk saat ini.

Sesampainya di kampus, aku segera turun sambil membawa seluruh barang bawaan wajib OSPEK Jurusanku. Aku menyalami Mama, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung jurusanku yang hari itu mendadak bertransformasi menjadi gedung paling mencekam yang pernah ada. Aku menghampiri panitia yang sudah duduk di bagian depan gedung sambil memegang selembar kertas.

“Jam enam lima puluh,” ucap panitia itu sambil melirik ponselnya.

Meski agak ragu dengan maksud panitia itu menyebut namanya, aku mengangguk saja. Kucari namaku dari deretan nama yang ada pada daftar presensi, dan saat menemukannya, aku buru-buru memeriksa kolom di sampingnya. Oh, rupanya selain kolom tanda tangan, ada pula kolom waktu tiba. Segera kuisi kolom tersebut sesuai dengan yang dikatakan panitia, kutandatangani, lalu aku masuk ke dalam gedung. Seorang panitia menunjukkan jalan ke lantai tiga. Aku mengikutinya, dan rupanya kami diarahkan menuju aula. Segera saja aku masuk.

Di dalam sudah ada ... mungkin sekitar sepuluh orang teman satu angkatanku yang sudah duduk manis sambil menikmati sarapan mereka. Aku duduk di barisan pertama, tepatnya di samping kiri cewek rambut cokelat yang kukenali sebagai ...

“Meiko?”

Meiko menoleh. “Eh, Luka!”

Aku terkekeh pelan sambil memosisikan diri untuk duduk dengan benar di sampingnya. “Rajin banget udah nyampe.”

“Hehe, kalo dianter ya begini jadinya, Bu.”

Bermaksud menyetujui perkataannya, aku mengangguk. “Oh iya, uah liat Rin sama Miku?”

“Kalo Rin sih di situ.” Meiko menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya. Lebih tepatnya, ke orang kedua di sebelah kanannya. “Kalo Miku kayaknya sih belum nyampe. Dia kan tinggalnya di asrama, jadi deket.”

“Hmm ... iya juga, sih.”

Pukul tujuh lewat lima, akhirnya, seluruh teman satu angkatanku telah berkumpul di aula. Setelah semua duduk dengan tenang di kursi masing-masing, dua orang panitia cewek masuk dan mengambil alih situasi. Keduanya secara umum kelihatan mirip; sama-sama memakai almamater universitas, celana jeans ketat biru muda, serta _sneakers_ putih. Duh, tantangan menghapal nama dan wajah dimulai dari sekarang.

“Selamat pagi semuanyaaa!” sapa kedua panitia cewek di depan kami itu dengan wajah bahagia. “Selamat datang di Statistika Universitas Voca!”

Kami kompak menjawab, “Pagiii!”

“Waaah, pagi-pagi udah semangat, ya! Bagus, bagus!” Salah satunya berseru. “Udah nggak sabar mau ikutan OSPEK, yaa?”

Sejujurnya sih, nggak sabar melalui OSPEK, bukan ikutan. Pada dasarnya aku memang malas tingkat tinggi kok, ikut-ikut kegiatan seperti ini. Kalau bukan karena kewajiban untuk mendapatkan segala macam kehormatan di fakultas dan jurusan—kalau mau ikut organisasi dan kepanitiaan ini-itu harus lulus OSPEK masalahnya—dan karena menghargai panitia yang sudah dengan sepenuh hati menyiapkan kegiatan berfaedah untuk kami, sepertinya aku tidak akan hadir.

Oh, satu lagi, karena aku menghargai dan ingin mengenal teman-temanku selama beberapa tahun ke depan juga, sih. Seorang Megurine Luka memang bukan orang yang benar-benar hobi bersosialisasi dan menjadikan sosialisasi sebagai _top to do thing_ di dunia, tetapi sebagai makhluk sosial yang entah kenapa aku merasa sangat independen, aku merasa bahwa berkenalan dengan teman-temanku adalah suatu keharusan. Yah, hitung-hitung membuat sebuah ikatan yang kuat untuk dunia kerja nantinya—relasi loh, relasi—atau bisa juga untuk sekadar curhat ini-itu tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Pokoknya, akibat statusku sebagai makhluk sosial serta tuntutan zaman, aku _wajib_ berkenalan dengan teman-teman satu angkatanku.

“Sebelum mulai acara nih, bagusnya kita kenalan dulu!” sambut yang satunya lagi. “Hai semuanya! Aku Pika dari Statistika 2014.”

“Aku Miki dari Statistika 2014!” Yang satunya ikut berseru. “Udah kenal, 'kan? Nah, jadi, kalo habis ini kalian ketemu kita di luar kampus, wajib nyapa loh, yaa! Kalo sampai nggak, awas, loh!”

Kami semua tertawa garing, tawa garing yang kentara sekali menyiratkan ketakutan akan ancaman yang terdengar seperti candaan tetapi sesungguhnya serius itu.

“Semuanya udah sarapan, 'kaaan?” tanya Kak Pika dengan suara kencang—padahal dia sudah menggunakan mikrofon.

“Udaaah.”

“Udah kenyang beluuum?”

“Beluuum,” jawab kami kompak sambil tertawa-tawa geli.

“Yah, belum katanya,” gumam Kak Pika kepada Kak Miki yang malah terkekeh-kekeh geli menanggapi teman sesama MC-nya itu. Dia kembali menatap kami dengan tatapan bahagia yang menyiratkan dendam lantaran kami mengaku belum kenyang, lalu berseru lagi, “Kalo gitu, tunggu sampe waktu makan siang, yaa!”

... yah, kukira kita akan diberi waktu makan sekarang.

“Yaaah ...,” koor kami kompak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya kalau hanya meninjau dari kekompakan bersuara, angkatanku ini akan jadi angkatan paling kompak, deh. Bayangkan saja, kami belum lama saling berkenalan, tetapi kami sudah kompak begini menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan para kakak tingkat merangkap MC hari ini—berarti kami bisa jadi sangat kompak, bukan?

Itu teori asal, omong-omong, jangan langsung memakan omonganku yang seringkali melantur ini. Berbahaya bagi kesehatan otak kalian nantinya.

“Sekarang, kita langsung masuk ke pematerian, ya!” seru Kak Miki, menguasai kembali ruangan yang sempat ricuh akibat insiden kami-belum-kenyang tadi. Kak Miki mengambil selembar kertas di atas meja lebar yang menghiasi bagian depan aula, lalu kembali bersuara di balik mikrofon. “Pagi ini kalian bakal ada pematerian dengan salah satu dosen, ngebahas tentang ....” Kak Miki menatap Kak Pika. “Tentang apa, sih? Lupa aku.”

Spontan satu aula tertawa geli, termasuk Kak Pika.

“Yah, jangan diketawain, dong,” ucap Kak Miki dengan wajah hehe-hehe riang sekaligus malu, membuatnya cepat-cepat membalikkan badan karena—sepertinya—tidak mau raut wajah uniknya barusan diakses publik.

“Oke, oke.” Masih sambil tertawa, Kak Pika kembali mengambil alih suasana aula yang mulai ricuh dengan tawa. “Jadi materi kalian pagi ini tentang menyusun karya ilmiah. Kesannya berat banget ya, buat maba? Tenang, kalian cuma bakal diajarin _step-step_ umumnya, kok, lebih kayak cara menentukan ide, terus cara nyari data yang bener, terus—“

“Pik, jangan dibeberin semua, entar buat apa pematerian?” potong Kak Miki sambil memukul-mukul pundak Kak Pika pelan dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas alias tidak memegang mikrofon.

Kak Pika mengerjap. “Oh iya, lupa,” balasnya sambil terkekeh yang langsung disambut oleh kekeh malu-malu para mahasiswa baru alias angkatanku yang mendadak disuguhi drama acakadul, dilakoni oleh Kak Miki dan Kak Pika. Langsung saja aku bisa menilai kedua orang itu sebagai duo hobi bercanda yang membuat suasana angkatan mereka ramai.

“Langsung aja, kita sambut pemateri kita yang kece dengan tepuk tangan meriaaah!” seru Kak Miki sambil menunjuk pintu aula. Spontan semua orang yang ada di aula—bukan hanya aku dan teman-teman seangkatanku, panitia alias kakak tingkatku yang duduk di bagian belakang aula juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Pemateri itu, sang dosen laki-laki, masuk dengan membawa sebuah tas diiringi senyam-senyum tidak jelas yang langsung membuatku dapat menyimpulkan bahwa beliau adalah tipikal dosen _friendly_ yang suka bercanda.

Aku akan melewatkan sesi pematerian karena aku sendiri malas menceritakannya kepada kalian. Yah, seperti biasa saja, pemaparan materi, sesi tanya-jawab, tidak ada yang benar-benar spesial selain materi yang didapatkan. Aku mencatat ringkasan materinya, tetapi kurasa kalian tidak perlu tahu apa yang kutulis di sini. Kalian cukup tahu bahwa aku sedang menjalani pematerian, selesai sampai di sana.

Selesai pematerian dengan dosen laki-laki tadi, kini tiba waktunya pematerian kedua dengan tiga orang dosen perempuan yang sepertinya sepantaran. Ketiganya menyampaikan materi mengenai etika, seperti cara berkata, cara bersikap, dan semacamnya. Selesai dengan pematerian etika yang entah mengapa lebih membuatku mengantuk daripada pematerian karya ilmiah, Kak Miki dan Kak Pika kembali hadir di hadapan kami.

“Gimana tadi pemateriannya? Seru, gaaak?” tanya Kak Pika dengan wajah berseri-seri sementara Kak Miki masih sibuk mengatur mikrofonnya yang sepertinya bermasalah. Mungkin kehabisan baterai atau ada tombol yang salah atau semacamnyalah.

“Seruuu,” jawab teman-teman seangkatanku—mungkin—kecuali aku. Aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku, pemateriannya memang ... yah, biasa saja, tetapi bermakna. Responsku atas pertanyaan basa-basi yang barusan dilontarkan hanyalah kekehan pelan yang sama sekali tidak terdengar.

“Ngantuk aku _mah_ ,” bisik Meiko sambil menyandarkan badannya ke kursi.

“Sama, kok,” balasku juga dengan suara yang pelan. Kami berdua lalu terkekeh bersama.

“Selanjutnya, silakan kalian buka makan siang kalian dan makan!” seru Kak Miki yang mikrofonnya telah berfungsi kembali dengan normal.

“Selamat makan!” sahut Kak Pika.

“Makasih, Kaaak,” balas kami sambil membuka tas masing-masing dan mengeluarkan makan siang yang memang sudah kami bawa masing-masing.

“Sambil kalian makan, bakal dipanggil tujuh orang-tujuh orang buat wawancara, yaa. Dimulai dari yang ujung nomor pokoknya satu sampai tujuh! Udah hapal nomor pokok masing-masing, 'kaaan?” Kak Pika berbicara cepat tanpa memerhatikan bahwa kami sedang fokus ke makanan masing-masing. “Jangan lupa formulir wawancaranya dibawa juga!”

Untungnya, ketujuh orang yang dipanggil itu sadar dan buru-buru meninggalkan kursi mereka dan berjalan menuju pintu aula, keluar lewat sana. Aku yang berusaha tidak peduli meski diam-diam penasaran akan seperti apa wawancaranya nanti, akhirnya hanya diam sambil mengonsumsi makanan yang kubawa dari rumah. Yah, tidak spesial-spesial amat sih, hanya nasi bonus ayam goreng.

“Kamu NPM berapa, Luk?” tanya Meiko padaku sambil mengunyah rendang yang merupakan menu makan siangnya hari itu. “Kalo aku ... 78.”

“Aku ....” Kubalikkan kertas formulir wawancara yang tadi aku taruh terbalik di bawah kotak makan siangku—maafkan aku, formulir. “62. Nggak terlalu jauh ya, selisih NPM kita.”

NPM itu Nomor Pokok Mahasiswa, omong-omong.

“Tapi nggak akan dipanggil barengan juga, sih,” gumam Meiko sambil menyuap mulutnya kembali dengan sesendok nasi.

Aku tertawa kecil. “Iya, sih. Kalo Rin sama Miku berapa, ya?”

“Rin ....” Meiko menoleh ke arah kanan. “Rin, kamu NPM berapa?”

... anak ini benar-benar tipe orang yang bertindak tanpa benar-benar berpikir panjang.

“Aku? 67,” jawab Rin dengan wajah aku-salah-apa sebelum menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. “Kenapa emang?”

“Nggak, gak apa-apa, kepo aja,” kekeh Meiko sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dengan wajah hehe-hehe riang sebelum kembali menatapku. “67 katanya, kalo Miku aku gak tau.”

Lagi, aku tertawa pelan. “Yah, nanti juga bakal ketahuan sendiri NPM-nya berapa.”

Kami belum tahu saja bahwa NPM akan menjadi hal krusial yang harus kami hapalkan sepanjang OSPEK berlangsung. Maklum, saat ini kami masih maba-maba unyu nan polos yang hanya mengharapkan kebahagiaan ketika memasuki dunia perkuliahan.

Eh, entahlah dengan teman-temanku yang lain, tetapi setidaknya aku merasa seperti itu. Bolehlah ya, aku menggeneralisasi harapanku akan dunia perkuliahan ini terhadap teman-teman satu angkatanku? Tidak representatif sih, aku tahu, tetapi sesekali, untuk hal yang tidak penting seperti celotehanku saat ini, tidak apa, bukan?

“Untuk NPM 57 sampai 63, wawancara sekarang.”

 _Glek_. Cepat-cepat aku menutup kotak makanku, mengambil formulir wawancaraku, mengucapkan “aku keluar dulu” dengan pelan kepada Meiko, lalu berjalan menuju pintu aula bersama dengan enam orang lain yang juga dipanggil. Parahnya, tidak ada satupun dari enam orang ini yang aku kenal.

Di pintu aula, kami bertemu dengan seorang kakak tingkat merangkap panitia OSPEK.

“Langsung turun aja ke lantai satu, nanti ada yang ngarahin kalian ke ruang wawancaranya.”

Kami mengangguk.

.

.

.

**TBC**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKHIRNYA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA AKU BISA LANJUTIN CERITA BALA INI LAGIII X”””3 *tebar confetti*
> 
> Pertama, aku mau minta maaf kepada semua pembaca yang menunggu kelanjutan dari Bukan Sekadar Wacana ini. Sebenernya gini, aku tahu sibuk bukanlah alasan rasional untuk menghindari bikin lanjutan cerita—lagian selama ini aku masih sanggup bikin fanfiksi meski oneshot kan—jadi aku tidak akan menjadikan hal itu sebagai excuse meski memang itulah alasanku nggak lanjutin BSW. Selain itu juga ... yah, writer's block, aku bisa bikin oneshot, tapi gagal menemukan diri Luka di dalam diriku, jadi aja baru bisa dilanjutin sekarang. Maafkan aku. OTL
> 
> Kedua, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang masih setia menunggu BSW update meski author-nya PHP dan hilang kabar gini, yeayyy!! Semoga chapter baru ini memuaskan dan cukup mengobati luka hati(?) kalian yang di-PHP-kan selama sekian bulan. Semoga.
> 
> Ketiga alias terakhir, ditunggu kritik sarannya baik untuk BSW maupun untukku pribadi sebagai author-nya. Kritik dan saran buat serial Kuartet Receh juga boleh banget, kok!
> 
> Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~!


	9. wawancara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Semua ini berawal dari obrolan grup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Indonesia!AU, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

.

.

.

Memasuki ruang wawancara, seketika aku disuguhi jutaan kursi yang dijejerkan dengan rapi, tetapi terlihat berantakan di mataku. Tidak, tidak, aku berlebihan. Jumlah kursinya paling hanya berapa puluh, tidak mungkin sampai jutaan—mana muat di ruangan kecil begini? Kalau aku tidak salah hitung, dan biasanya memang tidak, ada tujuh kursi yang diletakkan bersampingan dan ada enam baris dari tujuh kursi itu yang memenuhi ruangan. Tiga baris di antaranya diisi oleh orang-orang dengan jas almamater—sepertinya kewajiban bagi panitia, sedangkan tiga baris sisanya kosong.

Kesimpulan, kursi kosong itu adalah untuk kami, para mahasiswa baru, duduk untuk diwawancara. Melihat adanya tiga baris kursi kosong serta tiga jenis formulir wawancara—oh ya, aku lupa bilang kalau formulir wawancaranya ada tiga jenis—kemungkinan besar setiap orang akan diwawancara sebanyak tiga kali.

Eh, aku baru ingat kalau aku menjalani wawancara yang serupa untuk OSPEK fakultas. Pasti isinya pun kurang lebih sama, bukan? Formulirnya saja mirip-mirip.

Kami bertujuh dipersilakan untuk menempati kursi manapun yang kami mau, dan berhubung aku ini perempuan, aku otomatis memilih perempuan juga untuk mewawancaraiku. Kuhampiri seorang perempuan berambut hijau yang wajahnya kelihatan ramah, lalu duduk di hadapannya.

“Minta formulir data umumnya, ya,” ucap kakak itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

“Ini, Kak,” ucapku sambil menyerahkan formulir pertamaku kepadanya.

“Luka, ya ....” Kakak itu mendongak, menatapku. “Aku panggil Luka, bener, 'kan?”

Aku mengangguk. “Bener, Kak.”

“Nah, panggil aja aku FL.” Kakak itu, Kak FL, mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen dari saku jasnya. “Wawancaranya kita santai aja ya, nggak usah tegang. Terus kalo ada yang mau ditanya-tanya, langsung tanya aja, gak usah takut. Rileks, oke?”

Kak FL menanyakan banyak hal seputar kompetensi pribadiku, mulai dari biodata secara umum sampai prestasi yang pernah kudapat. Secara umum, apa yang beliau tanyakan tentunya berpatok kepada apa yang sudah kutulis di formulir wawancaraku. Dia menanyakan maksud dari kegiatan-kegiatan yang telah kuikuti, tugasku saat menjabat di organisasi, dan mengulang kembali pertanyaan esai yang ada di bagian akhir formulir wawancara. Tidak lupa, sebagai bukti dari kata “rileks”, Kak FL juga menceritakan suka-dukanya saat hendak mendaftar organisasi ketika dia masih mahasiswa baru. Dan ceritanya sukses membuatku ingin mendaftar ke organisasi yang sama, haha.

“Oke, kita selesai, yaa,” ucap Kak FL sambil menutup formulir wawancaraku. “Habis ini kamu bisa ke meja di belakang kamu, atau di belakangnya lagi. Masih ada wawancara medik sama rohani.”

Aku mengangguk sambil bangkit dari kursi. “Makasih banyak ya, Kak.”

Kak FL tersenyum. “Sama-sama.”

Aku segera menuju meja di belakangku yang kebetulan sedang kosong. Lagi-lagi seorang kakak perempuan yang duduk di sana, tapi kali ini rambutnya pirang panjang. Wajahnya tidak seramah Kak FL, tapi aku tahu kakak ini sama baik hatinya. Bedanya mungkin kakak ini menyembunyikan kebaikannya di balik wajah datar dan serius.

Seperti Kak FL, kakak itu menyodorkan tangannya. “Formulir rohaninya.”

“Oh, ini, Kak,” ucapku sambil menyerahkan formulir rohaniku. Kakak itu menerima lalu membacanya sekilas.

“Luka,” gumam kakak itu. Dia mendongak. “Kenalin, Luka, namaku Galaco. Di sini aku akan ngewawancarain kamu seputar rohani. Wawancaranya dibawa santai aja ya, ini bukan ujian.”

Aku mengangguk. Ternyata Kak Galaco ini memang kaku.

Kak Galaco memulai pertanyaannya dengan mempertanyakan kepercayaanku terhadap Tuhan. Tentu aku menjawab sebisaku dan sesuai dengan apa yang aku tulis di formulir meski aku yakin jawaban lisanku tidak selengkap jawaban tulisku. Kak Galaco juga bertanya seperti apa aku berdoa, doa apa yang biasanya kupanjatkan, dan hal-hal sejenis yang semuanya sudah kutuliskan di formulir itu. Berbeda dengan Kak FL, Kak Galaco tidak menggunakan pendekatan “membuka diri”. Kak Galaco tidak membicarakan dirinya sama sekali sejak wawancara kami dimulai. Beliau hanya fokus pada apa yang tertera di formulirku, tidak lebih. Kuasumsikan beliau khawatir persepsiku mengenai kerohanian ini akan berubah jika beliau menceritakan versi dirinya sendiri, makanya Kak Galaco tidak melakukannya.

Atau asumsi lainnya, beliau memang tidak suka membuka diri kepada orang lain terutama orang yang belum dikenalnya dengan baik. Asumsi terakhir, beliau malas beramah-tamah kepada mahasiswa baru sepertiku yang mungkin saja diam-diam tidak dia sukai. Aku mana bisa tahu isi hati Kak Galaco, 'kan?

“Selesai,” ucap Kak Galaco sambil menuliskan sesuatu pada formulir wawancaraku. “Kamu tadi baru wawancara sama FL, 'kan? Berarti sekarang ke meja di belakangku, ya.”

Aku mengangguk. Sambil bangkit, aku mengucap, “Makasih, Kak.”

“Sama-sama.”

Aku meninggalkan meja Kak Galaco dan menghampiri meja berikutnya di belakang beliau. Kali ini aku akan diwawancara oleh seorang perempuan, lagi, yang rambutnya pirang pendek nyaris mirip laki-laki. Matanya hijau terang dan jelas sekali menyiratkan bahwa ia tertarik untuk mewawancaraiku. Aku duduk di hadapannya sembari tersenyum kecil.

“Ini Kak, formulirnya,” ucapku sambil memberikan formulir terakhirku tanpa sempat diminta. Sudah dua kali melalui proses ini, aku sudah hapal polanya.

“Oke!” Di luar dugaan, kakak yang satu ini rupanya antusias. Dia menerima formulirku lalu membaca bagian atasnya sejenak. “Luka. Oke, Luka, kenalin, namaku Anon. Kamu boleh panggil aku pake 'Kak', boleh juga langsung nama. Aku sebenernya seangkatan sama kalian, kelahiran '97, tapi ikut aksel waktu SMP. Nah, kok jadi ngomongin aku?”

Aku tertawa pelan, tetapi tidak memberi komentar berupa kata-kata.

“Jadi, Luka.” Kak Anon ikut tertawa. Dia membalikkan halaman formulir wawancaraku. “Di sini adalah sesi wawancara terakhir kamu, yaitu wawancara medik. Aku bakal nanya seputar kesehatan kamu, mulai dari yang ringan-ringan kayak flu dan batuk, yang bawaan kayak asma dan maag, sampai yang berat kayak, amit-amit, kecelakaan. Aku bukan mahasiswa Kedokteran atau Keperawatan, apalagi dokter. Aku cuma mahasiswa Statistika kayak kamu, jadi harap maklum juga kalau nanti banyak yang aku kurang pahami. Meski aku udah dilatih, tetap aja yang namanya manusia itu gak luput dari kesalahan, 'kan?”

“Iya, Kak,” jawabku sambil mengangguk patuh. Kakak yang satu ini sebenarnya niat mewawancarai atau menceramahiku, sih?

“Oke! Kalo gitu aku baca dulu sekilas formulir kamu, ya!” Baru kali ini ada kakak yang dengan jujurnya berkata akan membaca formulirku terlebih dahulu sebelum mulai wawancara. “Loh? Kok pada kosong gini, Luk?”

“Iya, Kak, soalnya aku emang gak punya penyakit bawaan,” jawabku.

“Serius?” Kak Anon menatapku tidak percaya. “Asma? Maag?”

Aku menggeleng.

“Terus kamu pernahnya sakit apa?” tanya Kak Anon. “Yang agak parah.”

“Waktu SD sempet kena cacar dan gejala _typhus_ ,” jawabku sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. “Waktu SMP pernah kena chikungunya. Terus ... udah sih, Kak, paling flu aja yang agak sering.”

“Gitu, ya ....” Kak Anon kembali membaca formulirku. “Oh, ini ada tulisan kamu pusing kalo diajak jalan jauh. Itu maksudnya gimana?”

“Sebenernya aku nggak begitu kuat kena panas, Kak, dan aku juga lumayan gampang capek,” jelasku. “Tapi kalo dikasih asupan biasanya baik lagi. Kalo udah sampai pandangan gelap, aku cuma butuh duduk sih, terus setelahnya baikan lagi.”

“Kamu udah sarapan sebelum disuruh jalan itu?”

“Udah, Kak, aku selalu sarapan.”

“Terus ini ... kamu nggak pernah dirawat di rumah sakit?”

Aku menggeleng.

“Nggak pernah demam berdarah, _typhus_ , patah tulang, atau apa gitu?”

Aku tertawa kecil. “Amit-amit, Kak, jangan didoain, dong.”

“Bener juga,” balas Kak Anon sambil ikut tertawa. “Kamu sehat banget, ya.”

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan senyum kecil.

“Kalo makanan, gimana?” tanya Kak Anon lagi. “Ada pantangan? Terus ada obat khusus yang harus kamu minum setiap saat gitu, gak? Terus ... rajin olahraga, gak?”

Bingung, aku mengerjap beberapa kali. “Bentar, Kak ....”

Kak Anon tertawa. “Satu-satu, deh. Kamu ada pantangan makanan, gak?”

“Nggak,” gelengku. “Aku suka semua jenis makanan.”

“Mantap! Aku juga!” balas Kak Anon geli. Aku tertawa. “Terus, kamu ada obat khusus yang mesti diminum setiap saat, gak?”

“Nggak, Kak, soalnya aku gak punya penyakit bawaan.”

“Bener juga ya, ngapain aku nanya lagi?” dengus Kak Anon sambil menyipitkan matanya. “Satu lagi, kamu rajin olahraga, gak?”

“Mager di kasur masuk hitungan olahraga gak, Kak?”

Kak Anon tergelak. “Kalo masuk, berarti rajin, ya?”

Aku ikut tergelak. “Nggak rajin, Kak, aku gak suka olahraga.”

“Tapi bisa?”

“Hmm ... nggak jago, sih. Lumayan jago renang paling,” jawabku sambil berpikir sejenak. “Dan setelah lulus SMA, aku bingung nyari kolam renang yang agak sepi di mana.”

Kak Anon manggut-manggut. “Oke deh, paling gitu aja wawancaranya. Makasih banyak buat jawaban-jawabannya ya, Luka! Tunggu hasil pembagian warna pitanya beberapa hari lagi, yaa.”

Aku mengangguk sembari bangkit dari dudukku. “Makasih banyak juga, Kak Anon.”

“Oh, oh!” Kak Anon menahan lenganku. Otomatis langkahku terhenti. “Kalo nanti kita papasan, mau di kampus ataupun di jalan, jangan lupa buat nyapa, ya! Kamu mesti inget aku loh, awas kalo nggak!”

“Kayaknya mustahil aku bisa lupa deh, Kak,” jawabku geli.

“Janji, ya!”

Aku tertawa kecil. “Iya, Kak.”

Kak Anon melepas pegangannya padaku lalu membiarkanku keluar dari ruang wawancara. Seorang panitia mempersilakanku kembali ke aula, aku menurut. Setibanya di sana, semua orang sedang asyik mengobrol sembari menyuapkan makan siang mereka ke dalam mulutnya. Aku jadi ingat makan siangku. Saat dipanggil tadi aku baru memakan separuhnya, jadi sebelum waktu istirahat habis, aku sudah harus menghabiskan semuanya.

Selain karena dibuang sayang, aku juga lapar masalahnya.

“Udah?” tanya Meiko setelah aku duduk kembali di kursiku.

“Udah,” jawabku sambil membuka kembali kotak bekalku yang tadi harus ditutup lantaran terpotong wawancara. “Santai kok wawancaranya, cuma ditanyain seputar formulir aja.”

“Kalo gitu aku harus belajar dulu!” Buru-buru Meiko membuka formulirnya dan membaca isinya dengan saksama. Dihapalkannya satu demi satu kata yang ia tulis di atas lembaran kertas itu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat Meiko.

.

Setelah semua orang selesai diwawancara, kami kembali dikumpulkan di aula untuk pematerian berikutnya. Rupanya materi berikutnya adalah pengenalan organisasi yang ada di dalam jurusan. Kami diperkenalkan kepada lembaga eksekutif, lembaga legislatif, unit-unit kegiatan mahasiswa (bahasa SMA-nya ekstrakulikuler), juga organisasi-organisasi lain yang menunjang berdirinya jurusan. Sambil penjelasan mengenai organisasi, terkadang kami diberikan permainan yang harus diselesaikan dalam beberapa kelompok. Estafet kelereng, kuda bisik, tebak orang, dan berbagai macamnya. Kegiatan juga tidak berpusat di aula, tetapi tersebar di seluruh gedung jurusan. Pokoknya menyenangkan, deh! Tidak kusangka OSPEK Jurusan yang awalnya kutakuti bisa jadi semenyenangkan ini.

Oh, mungkin ini baru awalnya, ya?

“Nah, sekarang pos-posannya udah selesai!” Oh, rupanya kegiatan yang tadi kami lakukan itu—pengenalan organisasi dan bla bla bla itu—namanya pos-posan. “Kita balik lagi ke aula buat kegiatan terakhir sebelum penutupan, ya. Habis ini, kalian boleh pulang.”

YAY! Akhirnya!

Dengan semangat empat lima aku kembali duduk di kursiku yang sebelumnya, tepat di samping Meiko. Rupanya bukan hanya aku yang girang melainkan nyaris separuh teman seangkatanku yang hadir ini girang bukan kepalang. Yah, hari ini memang kegiatannya menyenangkan, tetapi yang namanya lelah itu tetap butuh istirahat, 'kan? Kalau panitia mau menanggung biaya rumah sakit bagi kami-kami yang pingsan karena kelelahan sih tidak masalah.

...

 _On the second thought_ , aku tidak mau dirawat di rumah sakit meskipun dibayar seratus persen oleh orang lain sekali pun.

“Sekarang jam berapa?” tanya Meiko sambil menoleh kepadaku. Langsung saja aku sadar bahwa dia sedang berbicara kepadaku.

“Jam ....” Aku melirik arloji biru mudaku yang menayangkan jam digital pada layarnya. “Jam tiga. Nggak kerasa juga ya kita nyaris seharian di sini?”

“Ih, kita belum seharian, koook,” bantah Meiko sambil mengangkat jari-jarinya yang panjang. Ternyata selain tubuhnya kelewat tinggi, jari-jarinya juga kelewat panjang. “Baru sekitar delapan jam laaah kita di sini.”

Aku tersenyum gemas. “Meiko, tolong kalimatku barusan jangan diartikan secara harfiah, ya.”

“Oh?” Meiko memasang tampang oh-hehe-maafin-aku-salah sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. “Kirain kamu salah ngitung.”

“Mei ....” Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. “Kamu itu ... entah terlalu polos, entah terlalu jenius, entah terlalu nggak peka.”

Dengan bangga Meiko meletakkan tangan kanannya di bawah dagu. Jari telunjuk dan jempolnya membuka sedangkan yang lain terkepal, membentuk ceklis tepat di bawah dagunya yang lancip. “Meiko gitu, loh.”

“... terserah.”

“Nah, teman-teman! Fokus lagi, ya!” Kak Pika kembali berseru dari depan ruangan. Aku terpaksa berhenti bercanda dengan Meiko—meski leluconnya menyebalkan, tetapi aku menikmatinya, kok. “Habis ini kita sesi terakhir kegiatan hari ini!”

Terdengar sorak sorai dari seluruh penjuru ruangan. Aku curiga bukan hanya teman-teman seangkatanku yang bersorak, tetapi juga panitia yang duduk di belakang sembari mengawasi kami.

“Oke, sebelum masuk sesi terakhir, sekarang kalian tutup mata dan telinga dulu!” seru Kak Miki.

“Ayoo, tutup mata, tutup telinga, terus jangan lupa tundukin kepala!” timpal Kak Pika, terdengar tidak mau kalah vokal dibandingkan dengan Kak Miki yang baru berdialog sekali. Padahal secara jumlah dialog pun masih menang Kak Pika.

 _Fokus, Luka_ , batinku sambil menutup kedua mata, menutup kedua telinga dengan tangan, dan menundukkan kepala. Duh, keadaan seperti ini adalah keadaan yang paling aku benci dalam masa-masa OSPEK. Selain karena aku paling tidak bisa memejamkan mata terlalu lama—tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku otomatis menutup mata rapat-rapat saat disuruh seperti itu dan itu membuat mataku rada sakit—aku juga tidak suka efek (sok) kejutan yang diawali dengan tutup-tutup ini. Langsung saja sodorkan di depan susah amat, ya? Padahal—

_BRAK!_

Aku terlonjak sedikit. Suara pintu dibanting rupanya.

“BUKA MATA! BUKA TELINGA! ANGKAT KEPALA KALIAN!”

... yah, ini dia bagian “gila”-nya dimulai.

.

.

.

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku nggak ngelanjutin ini berapa lama ...... ;;v;; MAAFKAN HAMBA OTL
> 
> Aku bener-bener kehilangan sense untuk menulis Luka dalam fanfiksi ini, dan aku mulai kesal juga harus ngulang(?) masa lalu /ea. Bahas OSPEK kan bahas yang dulu ya, dan udah banyak detail yang aku lupain juga, jadi aku banyak ngarangnya, ufufu. DAN MAAFKAN BARU BISA UPDATE LAGI TTATT
> 
> Aku gak akan banyak ngomong ah, sudah diwakilkan oleh Luka di dalam chapter ini ;; /g
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya coretmeskiakuterkesanphpkarenakelamaanupdatecoret~ :”3


End file.
